Behind The Mask
by xStillxInxLovex
Summary: 4 years ago, Axel was sent to an all boys school because his parents didn't like what he had become. He was forced to leave his best friend and face a school that discriminated against who he was. He had to hide his true self. AkuRoku Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

Since I just finished my other story, I started this one

Since I just finished my other story, I started this one. This chapter is just the beginning! So please read, review, and I promise it will be better and more plot oriented in the other chapters. (Obviously)

But please, enjoy…

Oh yeah, I don't own Kingdom hearts, even though it would be TOTALLY sweet if I did! There would be way more AkuRoku if I owned it. But read. NOW! Just kidding. But seriously, read…

* * *

Axel crossed his arms. Another day of listening to teachers ramble on about equations and history and blah, blah, blah… It's not like Axel listened anyway. To him, school was just a waste to half of his day.

Except for Music. He got a chance to rock out on his electric guitar, and everyone in the class loved it.

And Roxas. Axel smiled. The only adorable blonde that graced this hell of an all boys school. Axel liked him. But he couldn't tell a soul. Why? Because this place was a homophobic haven.

It was one of the best schools in the state, and Axel was a good student (surprisingly for his non-paying attention habits) but, this was the last place he wanted to be. His parents were all caught up in 'education' and 'good grades.' All Axel wanted was to play music. He didn't really care about good grades. (They came naturally I guess)

"Axel?" Axel looked up and saw his teacher, Luxord, right above his desk. "Is there a reason you're not paying attention?"

"Luxord…"

"Mr."

"_Mr. _Luxord, there isn't really a reason I'm not paying attention, it's just I guess, a habit." Axel smiled innocently.

"Yes of course." Luxord shook his head.

DING DING DING

Axel shot out of his seat and ran out of the room. Music class. Axel pulled his locker open and threw his stuff in it. He slammed the locker, and heard something fall. He shrugged it off. He took off down the hallway toward the music room.

"Ax…" Axel's best friend Demyx huffed to keep up with him. "Why the hurry?"

"Music." Axel said.

"Oh." Demyx didn't know about Axel liking Roxas, he knew that Axel just loved music. "You wanna slow down a little bit?"

Axel slowed to a jog. He ignored calls from teachers yelling at him to slow down.

"Did you hear? That Roxas kid in music can play drums really good." Demyx said, still keeping pace with Axel.

"Really?" Axel turned to face Demyx.

"Ax!" Demyx motioned for Axel to turn around.

Axel looked around, but not in time to stop himself. He ran right into Roxas, and they both landed on the ground with a loud 'thud!' Papers and books flew everywhere. A pair of drumsticks rolled toward Axel's feet.

There were people laughing in the crowd formed around them. Axel rubbed his head as Demyx helped him up.

"You alright Ax?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah." Axel reached out a hand and helped Roxas up. Roxas wiped off his clothes and looked at Axel.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking…"

"That's all right." Roxas smiled. "I shouldn't have been in the way…"

Roxas bent down to grab his papers and books. Axel watched him, not taking his eyes off the blonde's frail body. Demyx bent down to help as well. When Demyx saw that Axel wasn't helping, he nudged him.

"Oh." Axel focused. He picked up the drumsticks and handed them to Roxas. "You play?" He asked.

"Yeah." Roxas grabbed the sticks from Axel. "But I'm not that good…"

"I hear differently!" Demyx chimed in. "People tell me that you're great!"

Roxas blushed. "Thanks." He put all his papers in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Roxas walked into class.

Axel and Demyx followed. They sat in their seats right next to each other.

"Nice job Axel." Demyx applauded.

"Shut up Dem." Axel glared. He walked over to his guitar stand, which the teacher let him keep in the room because his parents didn't really approve of music, and he pulled the guitar off and put the strap over his shoulder.

Their teacher, Xigbar, cleared his throat. "Please take a seat everyone." Everyone shuffled into chairs. When it was silent, Xigbar spoke again. "I want to take a moment to tell you about the contest that we are going to have against our neighboring all-girls school." Everyone groaned. "Don't worry, if it was a spelling bee, I wouldn't be telling you about it." The students laughed at this.

"Alright, alright." Xigbar put his hands in the air to shush everyone. "And exact date has not been set yet,"

Everyone looked when the door bursted open, revealing a panting Riku. "Sorry Mr. X, had to stay after one class." Riku quickly shuffled into a seat next to Axel, and slightly smiled. "Hey."

"That's quite alright Riku." Xigbar cleared his throat once more. "Okay, like I was saying, it's a talent competition, focusing mainly on playing instruments and singing."

"Can there be bands?" Roxas asked.

"Yes! That was my next point. You can rock out solo, or with a band." Xigbar chuckled. "You might be able to guess which school will focus more on singing, and which will focus more on bands…"

All the boys laughed openly.

"And there is one more thing…" Xigbar took a dramatic pause. "Right before the competition, each school will be holding a dance."

A chorus of complaining erupted through the room.

"Come on guys!" Xigbar waited for the room to quiet. "I'm not finished."

"How are we going to have a dance with just guys?" Sora, Roxas's best friend asked. "It's not like any of us are gay…" Sora spat out the word 'gay' like it was garbage.

"I wasn't done explaining, Sora!" Xigbar was starting to get annoyed very fast. "Each school is holding a dance, at the same time!"

"And…" Sora asked.

"In the same place…" Xigbar added.

"OH YEAH!" Demyx and Riku hi-fived, "We get to see all the girls!" All the guys around the room cheered, except for one fiery red head.

Demyx slapped Axel's back. "Isn't that great?"

Axel mustered the best fake smile that he could. "Yeah. Great." The last thing that he wanted his friends to know was that he was secretly gay. Axel thought about the day four years ago when he overheard his mother and father talking.

_"Leon, I don't know what to make of this." Aerith cried. "Our boy- our boy!"_

"_It's alright honey, it's probably just a state of mind right now." Leon comforted his wife. "Maybe it's an influence from his friends."_

"_You're probably right." Aerith wiped her eyes. "His friend Zexion, maybe. I've always suspected that boy was… different."_

"_He needs to move schools. He starts high school next year, so we can move him to my old school." Leon smiled at the idea. "That school is the best for academics, and it will take his mind off of his music." _

"_But the school you used to go to is all-boys." Aerith said. "Isn't that a bad idea?"_

"_Hun, last I knew, that school was dead-set against gays." Leon said._

"_Are you sure?" Aerith asked._

"_Yes. It's good for academics, and he's a smart boy." Leon ran his fingers through his wife's hair. "He'll get over it as soon as he gets to that school. Zexion won't be there."_

"_I guess your right." Aerith sniffed._

&!&!

"This is going to be great! This is the first dance that we've held with their school all year!" Riku was ecstatic. "I'm dying to look at some ass right now." All three boys were on their walk home from school. Their houses were conveniently located all next to each other.

"You can look at Axel's." Demyx joked.

"Dem, sorry, I'm not gay." Both boys bursted out laughing.

"Will you guys shut up already?" Axel snapped.

"What's your problem?" Riku asked.

"Oh, nothing… I was just thinking." Axel said.

"About what?" Demyx asked. Before Axel could say anything, Demyx shot his finger in the air. "I have an idea!"

"What is it Dem?" Axel asked.

"With your awesome guitar skills, Axel, and your bass guitar skills, Riku. And of course my amazing sitar skills…" Sitar was an instrument that Demyx well… had sort of invented. But everyone had to admit that it made good music.

"Dem, the sitar is NOT an instrument!" Riku smacked Demyx upside the head.

"It will be when we rock out with it in our BAND!" Demyx smiled expectantly at Axel and Riku.

"We don't have a band."

"That was my idea!" Demyx turned in front of them and started to walk backwards. "We'd be awesome! And at the competition, we could totally ask a great girl singer to be the lead.

"That's a good idea, but, we wouldn't have a drummer." Riku said.

"Roxas." Axel said immediately.

Demyx smiled. "That's a great idea Axel."

Riku nodded.

"I can see it now… Sitar Rock!" Demyx looked at each boy, who looked at him funny. "The name of the band stupids."

Riku and Axel both 'Ohhh-ed.' Then they both shook their heads 'no.'

"You need to get your head out of the clouds, and think for a minute." Axel said. "First we'd need Roxas to… I don't know… AGREE?"

"I'm sure he will." Demyx contemplated this for a moment. "He will want to compete and possibly WIN the competition!"

"Demyx! You're an idiot!" Axel rolled his eyes. "We can't get a singer for the competition if we try to _find _a singer at the competition."

Demyx looked at his feet, and then back at Axel. "Then we are going to have to scope out the dance."

"I'll give props to any girl who could learn a song fast enough for the competition." Riku said. "But let's just talk about this tomorrow, cuz we're home." Riku, Axel, and Demyx all waved to each other and walked into their separate houses.

&!&!

Axel opened the front door and dumped his backpack on the floor.

"That you honey?" Aerith called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom, it's me." Axel walked into the kitchen, where his mom was stirring a pot of food.

"Hello, honey. How was your day?" Aerith set down the spoon she was holding.

"Great."

"So what happened?"

"Riku and Demyx want to start a band."

"What?" Axel knew that his mother didn't approve of his music. But she was going to have to put up with that. He had to put up with his parent's not liking gays, thus pretending to be otherwise.

"It's alright mom. I'm playing lead, Riku's bass, Demyx is going to, well, play his instrument, and we're going to look for a girl lead singer." Axel watched relief wash over his mother's face at the mention of a girl.

"That's great honey." Axel knew that his mother had been skeptical of Axel going to an all boys school.

"I'm going to go in my room." Axel gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright honey."

Axel walked into his room, and threw himself face-first onto his bed. He was tired of pretending to be something he's not. He hated how his parents wanted him to switch schools because they didn't like the fact that he was gay. And then they tried to blame it all on his best friend Zexion? What kind of shit was that? His father wanted to move schools because of 'academics.' Yeah, what the hell ever. He didn't want his son to be into guys. So he sent him to the number one homophobic school in the state.

Axel rolled over and pulled his cell phone off his end table. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached Zexion's name. He called.

"Hey Axel." Zexion's voice said through the phone.

"Oh my god, Zex, I am so sick of this!"

"I believe it." Zexion answered. "I would hate to be in your situation."

"I know." Axel stopped when he heard a knock on the door. "Uhh, one second Demyx…" He put his hand over the receiver. "Yeah?"

"Dinner in 20 minutes sweetie." He heard his mom call through the door.

"Kay." Axel took his hand off the receiver. "Back."

"Haha. I still think it's funny that your parents banned you from talking to me." Zexion laughed.

"Yeah, you think it's funny."

"I was thinking…"

"What?"

"I think your school needs a ass kicking from me."

"What?"

"I'm switching schools."

"Are you serious!"

"Yes. I wanna see how uptight your school really is. Besides, it's senior year, and I wanna have fun. Plus, I wanna see this little blonde eye candy that you've told me about."

"You sure?"

"Positive. It's about time your school got a taste of the real world."

Axel laughed. "You're right. So when are you coming?"

"Few days. And I better see Roxas being friends with you when I get there."

"Oh, speaking of that, I ran him over today."

Pause. "What?"

"I was jogging to music, and I kinda ran into him. He's a really nice kid."

"That's good. Now make friends with him."

"Easier said than done."

Zexion laughed. "I have to go now, but I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Axel hung up the phone. If Zexion was coming, then things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

So there it is. Don't like it so far? Well please give it a chance because AkuRoku will enter, and eventually so will Zemyx. That pairing will take a little while. So please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, i swear! IM INNOCENT!!

Sorry this took so long! I've been gone a lot lately.

* * *

"Axel, honey, wake up." Aerith stood in the doorway of Axel's room. "Time for school."

"Uhhgrrrhhhh…" Axel covered his head with his pillow. He didn't notice his mom pick up his cell phone off his side table. She silently opened it, and scrolled through his recent calls.

Anger flashed across her face.

"Axel!" She snapped.

"What?" He looked at her. He noted the look on her face, and then the cell phone in her hand. _Shit. I forgot to delete my recent calls._

"You called Zexion?" She looked him right in the eye.

"No, mom, he called me." Axel looked at her innocently. This was an act that he put up many times.

Her face softened a little. "Did you answer?"

"Of course not, mom. Why would I?" Axel sat up, and stretched. His mom smiled.

"Okay, honey, sorry for getting all angry like that. You know the last thing I want to do is upset you." She ruffled his hair. "Breakfast."

He nodded. When she left the room, he groaned. "Yeah because making me move schools because you didn't like my friends or the fact that I am gay just doesn't upset me at all, mother…"

&!&!

Axel picked at his pancakes. He took his fork and stabbed at it repeatedly.

"You okay, son?" Leon asked.

Axel smiled. "I'm alright Leon."

"_Dad._"

"Dad."

Axel shoved a huge bite in his mouth and looked at his watch. "Gotta go mom." He gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and nodded to his father. "Bye _Dad._"

Axel ran out the door, slightly stumbling on a shoelace. Axel was never one to tie his shoes…

"Hey!" Demyx and Riku waved from their spot on the sidewalk. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

Axel ran over to them. "We gunna ask Roxas today?"

"Yeah. Riku's going to ask in first hour."

"I'll do it." Axel volunteered. "In music."

"Why?"

"T-that way we can all be there. And in music too! That only seems fitting…" Axel silently applauded himself for his good excuse.

"You've got a point." Riku agreed. Demyx nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Demyx shot a finger in the air. "I heard that we are getting a new student."

"Really?" Riku asked. "What's his name?"

Axel smiled to himself.

"Zexion something-or-other." Demyx said.

"Weird name." Riku said. Demyx nodded.

"Hey, we all got weird names." Axel said. "Take principal Xemnas. That's a weird name."

"What's your problem? This kid's probably like a total loser or something." Riku said.

"No, actually, I know him." Axel said.

"How?" Demyx and Riku were both stunned. Axel had never told them about him.

"My old school. I'm still friends with him." Axel said. He took a slight amusement with the looks on his friend's faces.

"Really?" Riku scratched his head. "You never told us about him before."

"I know. But now I guess it doesn't matter. You're going to meet him anyway." Axel said.

"Yeah." Demyx quickly added, "He's not gay or anything, is he?"

Axel was saved from answering this question because they heard the warning bell ring, and they were still a block away from school.

"Shit!" Riku cursed. They all ran as fast as they could toward the school. Principal Xemnas was so uptight with being late and shit. Nobody was really in the mood to serve detention. Xemnas's idea of detention wasn't regular detention though. He made you do janitor work instead of just sitting in a room for an hour. That's why the school was so well behaved.

All three boys ran to their lockers and grabbed their first hour books. The hallways were starting to clear, which meant that the bell was going to ring very soon.

Axel ran into class and sat in his seat right on time. The teacher glared at him, but jut rolled his eyes. "Alright children… today I am taking the pleasure of telling you about a new way to solve equations…"

Axel felt sleepier and sleepier as Xaldin droned on about equations and some other stupid shit. He could talk forever, and it seemed like he never needed to come up for air…

&!&!

"Alright Ax, remember to take it slow today. We wouldn't want you to break Roxas's leg or something today," Demyx said.

"I know." Axel looked apathetic.

"Oh, you know, then STOP FAST-WALKING!" Demyx grabbed Axel's shoulder to restrain him. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because, I'm eager to see what Roxas says!" Axel pushed Demyx's hand off his shoulder, and quickened his pace even more.

"SLOW DOWN!" Axel stopped walking at the voice. Demyx's face oozed fear, and so did Axel's.

"What is the hurry?" Xemnas sauntered over to them.

"Uhh, we're in a hurry to get to class." Axel's was originally going to stare at his feet, but when Roxas walked by, he opted to look Xemnas in the eye and stand up to him. He just hoped that he wouldn't get in a heap of trouble for it…

"You're not going to be late, are you?" Xemnas stared down the boys. Demyx's face paled and he twiddled his fingers.

"No, Xemnas, we just love to go to our classes and learn." Axel tried not to faint.

Xemnas looked sort of shocked. "Oh, well carry on, then." He strolled away.

Axel let out the breath that he had been holding.

"That was amazing!" Demyx declared. "I haven't seen anyone actually look him in the eye and not pass out."

"Yeah, well, I'm just brave like that." Axel proclaimed.

Demyx laughed. "Let's go to class, Mr. Fullofyourself."

They walked into the class, and took their usual seats next to Riku. Who was on time today. Go figure.

"Hey Roxas!" Riku waved Roxas over to them. Roxas walked over, avoiding teenagers with instruments that were bolting about the room.

"What's up?" Axel couldn't help but look at his adorably innocent face. His blonde spikes that stood up in unruly ways…

"AX!" Riku punched Axel's arm.

"Oh!" Axel shook thoughts of Roxas out of his head, there was plenty of time to think about him later. "We're starting a band… and we need a drummer. You up for it?"

Roxas's face brightened considerably. "Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

Riku and Demyx hi-fived. Nothing unusual there.

"Well tell you later about details." Axel smiled at Roxas, who smiled back. When Xigbar clapped for attention, Roxas rushed back to his seat. Axel silently cursed Xigbar in his head.

"Alright, pay attention people. Today we're going to listen to the musical stylings of…" Xigbar closed his eyes and ran his finger around the room (Gotta love his teaching method. Heh.). When he opened his eyes, he was pointing at Sora.

Sora smiled.

Uh-oh. Sora was attempting to play the guitar.

Everyone in the class plugged their ears. Some were even going 'La-la-la-la' to drown out Sora's noise. Let's just say that he tried hard to play, but it didn't really come out that well. When he was done, he took a bow and sat next to Roxas.

"That was…" Xigbar searched for something to say "…interesting…"

&!&!

Axel sat on his bed, still trying to get Sora's 'musical stylings' out of his head. It sounded more like stepping on a dying chicken. Axel shuddered.

Axel's cell started to ring on his bedside table. He picked up and flipped the phone open.

"Hey."

"All hell is going to break loose in your school tomorrow."

"Zex?"

"Duh."

"Let's just hope that you don't get the shit beat out of you, Zex."

"I won't. I'm not as weak as you think I am, Ax."

"Are you sure? Cuz all the girls could kick your ass in 8th grade." Axel laughed at the memory. Zexion was puny and short back then.

"Don't worry about me."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, okay."

Axel jerked his head toward the sound of footsteps going up the stairs.

"Gotta go." Axel hung up the phone and shoved it under his pillow. His mom opened the door.

"Hey Axel, dinner in 10." She looked at his bedside table, where his phone usually sat. "Where is your phone, honey?"

"I left it in my locker mom, sorry."

"You know you're not supposed to bring it to school, Axel!" She snapped.

"I know mom, I wasn't thinking this morning. I'm sorry."

"Alright, but you know the consequences." She said.

"I know mom, grounded for a week, no music."

"That includes band related things."

Axel knew not to say anything because his parents would just ground him more. He nodded, fighting the urge to punch his mom in the face. Okay, that was really disrespectful, but she's always been a bitch to him. Don't be fooled when she says 'honey' and 'sweetie.'

Aerith smiled and shut the door behind her. Axel turned around to face the wall, and slammed his head into it.

"UUUHHH!"

&!&!

A boy who was on the shorter side, with blue-gray hair that covered one side of his face strolled down the hallway, taking in the scene. He got a lot of weird looks, probably because of the fact that he was wearing all black and every other kid in this school was prep looking. He smiled. His takeover of this school was going to be fun. He quickened his pace a bit when he spotted the red head that he was looking for.

"Axel."

The red head turned around. He smiled. "Zexion!"

Zexion tilted his head a little bit to look at Axel's friends. There was one with long silver hair. Zexion didn't really like his look. Plus, he was too tall. Zexion looked at the other one and smiled. He had blonde hair, styled mullet like. This one might be worth something.

"Zexion, these are my friends Riku, and Demyx." First Axel pointed toward the silver haired one, and then the blonde one. They both waved.

"This is my friend from middle school, guys." Axel told his friends.

Riku whispered something in Demyx's ear and they both snickered.

Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG Sorry I take sooo long 2 update… I have been SO busy lately. Don't hate me!

But read! Big secrets revealed… You don't wanna miss it! I'll try to update again REALLY soon!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own it, this plotline is mine (and really the only thing that is mine…) if I decided to ad an OC later that's mine… maybe not later... :) this is probably the longest disclaimer I have ever written…

* * *

"Nice to meet you guys." Zexion stared at the blonde one. Zexion looked at Axel and muttered, "Please tell me that's not the blonde eye candy you were talking about."

"No."

"Good. I want him."

"You can have him. I doubt he'll even like you. He's not… like you." Axel regretted saying 'he's not like you' immediately after he said it.

"You mean like US?" Zexion glared at Axel.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Axel reassured.

"What are you guys muttering about?" Demyx stared tat them.

"Oh, nothing, anyway, let's get to class." Axel hurried Demyx and Riku along. They both looked at each other with 'what-just-happened?' expressions.

Zexion grinned.

&!&!

"You know, that Zexion kid seemed kind of… weird." Riku shifted his backpack to his other shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Did you see the way he was staring at us?" Demyx shuddered.

"You mean you?" Riku snickered.

"What?" Demyx looked at Riku.

"He was staring at you, stupid." Riku said. "Maybe he's gay."

"Probably not."

"True. If you were gay you'd have to be stupid to transfer here." Riku shrugged. "And why would Axel be friends with a gay guy. That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah. You're right." Demyx pulled a piece of invisible lint off his shirt. "So where is Axel anyway?"

"I don't know… He's already," Riku checked his watch. "10 minutes late."

"Found him." Demyx couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Axel was running toward them, with Zexion close behind. But running behind them was the whole football team… and they looked really pissed off… Demyx noticed that the quarterback had a black eye.

When Axel got closer he shouted to them, "Run if you want to live!"

Riku and Demyx took off, closely behind Axel and Zexion. The football team was shouting things like 'You can't run forever!' and 'I'm gunna get you, runt!'

A few blocks later, the football team stopped and left. The Quarterback mumbled something about his mom is going to be pissed. Since when to quarterbacks care what their mom think?

"What did you do?" Demyx panted. Axel flopped onto the ground. Riku sat on a nearby bench. Demyx was hunched over. Zexion stood with his arms crossed, as if he hadn't just run.

"Well, that jackass quarterback tried to trash can me. So I punched him and gave him a black eye, and then Axel laughed and they got all pissy and we ran, they followed." Zexion shrugged.

"God you punch hard for being so small." Axel laughed.

"Aren't you tired from running?" Riku asked.

"Nah. Track at my old school for 3 years." Zexion said.

"Wow." Demyx sat on the ground next to Axel.

They all sat panting for a moment, when a red convertible stopped on the street next to them. Sora was driving, Roxas was in the passenger seat.

"Hey, what happened?" Roxas asked. Axel's heart skipped a beat.

"Zex gave the quarterback a black eye, we were running for our lives." Axel said.

Roxas laughed. "Nice one, I'll see you guys later." Roxas waved. Sora took off.

"Who was that?" Zexion asked.

"Roxas." Axel answered.

"Oh, Roxas…" Zexion remembered him from talking on the phone with Axel. How could he not remember. Axel talked about him all the time.

Axel gave Zexion a say-anything-and-you-die look. Zexion returned it with an eye roll. "Whatever, let's just go home."

Demyx didn't really understand Axel and Zexion's exchange, but decided it wasn't worth his time to think about. Or maybe he would just save it for later... It was Friday, he wasn't supposed to think about anything.

&!&!

"I'm home!" Demyx threw his backpack onto the couch.

"Oh, hey." Cloud looked up from his newspaper. "How was school?"

"There's this new kid." Demyx sat on the couch next to Cloud. "Where's Sam?"

"You know he doesn't like you calling him Sam. He likes Samuel." Cloud said, while flipping a page of his newspaper. "Or maybe dad."

"No, you're my REAL dad. He's not." Demyx said. They had gone through this everyday. Just because Cloud wanted him to call Samuel dad.

Cloud was in a previous relationship with Demyx's mom (and obviously that's where Demyx came in the picture) but then Cloud had come out to Demyx's mom that he was gay. And had been their whole 8 years of marriage. Needless to say, it was a fast divorce. And then Cloud met Sam. 3 months and a trip to Las Vegas later, they were married. It's been 8 years since then, and Demyx still hasn't figured out why they moved him to THIS school. Of all schools they HAD to choose this one? Demyx HATED pretending to be straight. It's a good thing he's good at acting, or else he probably would have blown his cover a couple of times. But when he me Zexion, something made him want to tell. But he couldn't.

"You're thinking." Cloud said.

"What makes you say that?" Demyx asked.

"You're raising your eyebrows. Your mother did the same thing." Cloud laughed.

"Oh." Demyx half-smiled.

"Anyway, Sam should be home soon." Cloud checked his watch. "Eh… 10 minutes?"

"Cool." Demyx stood up.

"Why don't you invite this new kid over?" Cloud asked.

"Dad, you know how people that go to my school feel about Sam, you, and me." Demyx said.

Cloud sighed. "It's about time I told you why I chose this school for you."

"What?"

"Demyx, I wanted you to go to this school because I know how they are, and that's life." Cloud folded his newspaper and set it on the coffee table. "I wanted to see if you tell them who you really are or not."

"Dad, do you have ANY idea how they act in my school? People have been beaten close to DEATH because they came out." Demyx said.

"I thought that you'd be proud." Cloud said.

"I am, but if you don't mind, I would like to live." Demyx turned on his heel and ran up the stairs into his room.

"I thought you were someone who would stand up for what they believe in!" Demyx shook his head when he heard Cloud yell up to him.

Demyx sat on his bed. He knew Cloud was right… but he just didn't want to admit it. Or get the shit beat out of him…

&!&!

"LEON!" Aerith yelled, when she saw the scene out the window. "LEON GET DOWN HERE!"

Leon ran down the stairs. "What is it hun?"

"Look." Aerith pointed out the window, where Axel and Zexion were walking up to their house.

"Oh." Leon frowned. He walked over to the front door and opened it. "Zexion."

"Sup, Homophobe." Zexion waved casually. "How you and your wife been lately?" Zexion smiled.

"You better stay the hell away from my house, my family, and Axel." Leon wasn't rattled by Zexion.

"Ooh, that's just too bad, because I loooove Axel. I have visions of fucking your son all night long." Zexion laughed.

"Axel get over here." Leon death-stared at Zexion.

"Bye, Axey." Zexion kissed Axel on the cheek. "I'll be thinking about you." Zexion laughed and waved goodbye to Leon.

Axel nervous-laughed. He attempted to walk past Leon and into the house, but Aerith blocked his way, with a frown on her face.

"Son, why were you anywhere near him?" Leon grabbed the collar of Axel's shirt.

"D-dad, he's-"

"Gay." Aerith smacked Axel's cheek. "You stay away from him!"

"And if you don't, you're going to find yourself miserable and he's going to find himself dead." Leon released Axel's shirt.

Axel bolted into his room, and locked the door. He threw himself onto his bed, and found himself wanting to cry. But he couldn't. Demyx's window wasn't that far away from his, and Demyx might be in his room.

"I hate this. I hate them. I hate that I can't be me." Axel threw his cell phone at the wall, and watched it bounce onto the floor.

"Fight with the parents?" Axel looked up and saw Demyx standing at his window.

"Yeah." Axel waked over to his own window and sat on the ledge.

"Yeah, me too. Sort of." Demyx sighed.

"What was yours about?" Axel asked.

Demyx tensed up. "Nothing."

"No seriously." Axel said. "You can trust me with anything, Demyx. To be honest, I have a few secrets of my own."

"Really?" Demyx asked. For a moment he considered telling Axel, but then shook it away. Axel was strong, which reinforced the I-don't-want-to-get-the-crap-beat-out-of-me thought.

"Yeah." Axel pulled out the fire escape ladder that was under his bed, and hung it over his window. "Come on."

Demyx reluctantly got up and pulled out his own fire escape ladder. He climbed down, and rushed over to Axel's and climbed up his, and into the room.

Axel sat on the bed and patted a spot next to him. Demyx sat. "Okay. This makes me kinda girly, but do tell. Pleeeaaassseee?" Axel made puppy dog eyes at Axel. Again, Demyx wanted to tell him. But this time, the urge was harder to fight. Demyx decided to beat around the bush a little bit.

"You know how our school is like majorly homophobic?"

"How could I not?" Axel laughed.

"I don't really believe in what they do." Demyx said.

Axel bit his lip. "Uh, me neither…"

"Really?" Demyx's eyes lit up.

"Yeah." Axel pretended to be really interested in his fingernail. This conversation may not end well.

_Don't tell Demyx! _Demyx rolled his eyes. Great, the fighting conscience. _Do it Demyx! He doesn't believe in what they do. TELL HIM DEMYX! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!_

"I know!" Demyx said out loud.

"What?" Axel looked up at Demyx, confused.

"Uhh." Demyx sighed. He was just gunna go for it. "I-I'm…"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh…"

"Gay?"

"What?" Demyx looked shocked.

"Don't be worried Dem. Like I said, I don't believe in that stuff." Axel said, amused by Demyx's astonished face.

"Really?" Demyx asked.

"Would I lie?" Axel said.

"No."

"Exactly."

"There's one more thing."

"Huh?"

"My parents… Cloud and Sam… are gay as well."

"Your mom and dad are gay… but they're still married?"

"Uh, Sam's not a girl. His name is Samuel. He's my stepdad." Demyx scratched his nose. "That's why I never invite anyone over."

Axel was touched that Demyx would share a secret like that with him. "I'm gay too, Dem."

Demyx smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Maybe the conversation did end well.

Axel's door flew open. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

DGKLJASDGFKLS:JG

What's this? Could it be? AN OC? I kind of had to. I couldn't really think of another guy to be Demyx's other father. So meet Samuel. Ha! Well, meet him for real in the next chapter. He won't be in the story much tho.

Please Please Ignore my lack of fast update and review! And right when I went to post this… my Internet connection got all screwy! AH! But now it's better!


	4. Chapter 4

Since I just finished my other story, I started this one

OOH, Sleepover! Break out the keg of beer and the cell phones! Wait- cell phones? This can't turn out too well…

* * *

Demyx gasped.

Axel laughed. "How did you get in here?"

"Front door. Your parent's car was gone." Zexion sat on the bed next to Demyx.

"You h-heard e-everything?" Demyx couldn't breathe. _Oh no, I knew telling was a mistake… Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!_

Axel laughed. "Dem, it's not big deal, Zexy's gay too."

"Really?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah." Zexion put his arm around Demyx's shoulders. "And know I know you are, I am thrilled."

Demyx cocked his head.

"You're hot."

Axel snorted.

Demyx laughed.

They all turned toward the door when they heard footsteps.

"Zexion, under the bed, now!" Zexion hopped off the bed and rolled onto the floor.

"Axel?" Aerith timidly opened the door. "I'm sorry…" She saw Demyx. "Oh, hello, Demyx." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Axel felt Zexion hit his foot, which was dangling off his bed. Axel got the message. "Mom, don't think that you can just yell at me, and all of a sudden you turn around and apologize, and think that I'll forgive you!"

Aerith looked taken aback. "W-what?"

"Mom, you and dad are complete ASSHOLES!" He heard Zexion laugh from under the bed. Even Demyx fought back a snicker.

"Axel, calm down honey." Aerith attempted to shush him.

"No, mom. You just can't accept the fact that I'M GAY!" Axel stood up.

Demyx applauded, and so did Zexion from under the bed. Aerith lifted up the blanket and frowned when she saw Zexion from under the bed.

"Your father and I go out for 10 minutes and you invite him over?" She yanked Zexion out from under the bed.

"Yeah!" Zexion pulled his arm from her grip. She looked disgusted and stormed out of the room.

"Well," Demyx stood up. "What an eventful day. We have to keep all this from Riku," Axel and Zexion nodded. They knew how Riku was. _Really _was. He wasn't undercover gay or okay with gays or anything, he was a hard core HOMOPHOBE. "And on that note, I'll be leaving." Demyx bowed, and then climbed down the fire escape.

"He's way to sexy for his own good." Zexion said.

"Oh, wow." Axel picked up his pillow and threw it at Zexion.

"I cannot tell a lie." Zexion held his hand to his heart.

"Your such an idiot." Axel laughed.

"You need to tell me more about Roxas. Or maybe, what you haven't told me about Roxas. If there is anything." Zexion jumped onto Axel's bed.

"He plays drums, he's gorgeous… and oh my god, those eyes." Axel pretended to faint.

"Oh yeah, Axel's gay, do doubt." Zexion said to no one.

"So you like Demyx, eh?"

"What's not to like?" Zexion said. "I love the hair. Almost as much as mine." Zexion pulled on a spike.

"I seriously had no idea that he was gay. But, you learn something new everyday…" Axel's eyes wandered to his wall.

"Use of cheesy cliché…" Zexion smiled. "What about this Riku guy. He seems so uptight."

"I don't know, he's just like every other guy in the school. Especially Sora. He was driving the car that Roxas was in. He's an asshole." Axel said. "He's gone out with every girl at our sister school."

"Man Whore." Zexion coughed. "But, back to Riku…"

"Yeah, if he found out about any of this, he'd probably freak out." Axel shook his head. "It was so hard, but I think things are going to be easier now."

"Yeah."

"Do you play an instrument?" Axel asked.

"No, I have NO musical talent… I'm just athletic, if you haven't already figured that out." Zexion said.

"Riku, Demyx, and I are going to start a band. We asked Roxas to join and play drums. We have to find a girl to sing." Axel said. "Something tells me that Riku might hook up with her or something. I think he's just dying to be a man whore like Sora."

All of sudden, Axel's cell went off from the floor that it was laying on. Axel walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Demyx said.

"What's up Dem?" Axel asked.

"I was wondering if you and Zexion wanted to come over and have a –er- sleepover…"

Axel laughed. "Yeah, why not."

"Great. Come over as soon as possible." Demyx hung up the phone.

"We're gunna go to Demyx's and stay the night." Axel put his phone in his pocket.

"Sweet, I have a keg sitting in my room that needs some TLC." Zexion sprinted out of Axel's room. He could hear his mother scream, and his father yell something. Axel rolled his eyes, and climbed down his fire escape, and over and up into Demyx's room.

"AH!" Demyx screeched.

"What?" Axel just stood by the window, dumbfounded.

"I don't know, I expected you to come through, I don't know, THE FRONT DOOR!"

"That's too easy." Axel said. "And Zexion's bringing a keg over."

Demyx smiled. "That's cool. All we have in the house is this weird imported rum. And it's quite gross."

"Hey!" Axel looked out the window, and saw Zexion dragging a keg across the lawn. "Get your scrawny asses down here and help me with this!"

Axel and Demyx went to the front door and they each held a part of the keg and carried it up the stairs into Demyx's room.

"Won't your parents be mad that you left without telling them?" Demyx asked Axel.

"Yeah, but their going to be so mad at me all night, they wont even come up to my room, so they wont even know that I'm gone." When all three of them set the keg down, Axel fell back on to Demyx's bed.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Demyx asked.

"We have a keg of beer sitting in the middle of the room. WHAT DO YOU THINK WE DO FIRST?" Zexion jumped toward the keg, Demyx and Axel followed.

&!&!

Two hours and a keg of beer later, Zexion was lying on the ground, burping the ABC's.

Burp. "X"

Burp. "Y"

Burp. "Z"

Axel clapped. "NicejobZexy." If you can't tell, their all really drunk.

Drunk slurred speech. Lol, duh.

"Whatdoyouallwannnado? Beerzallgone." Zexion burped again. He was drunk… like as drunk as you can get. More drunk than Demyx and Axel.

"Uhhh…" Demyx tapped his chin. "TruthorDare?" Demyx giggled.

"Otay, Axeltruthordare?" Zexion flipped over onto his stomach and propped his chin on his fist.

"Dare." Axel rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"IdareyoutocallClouduphereandtellhimthatyouthinkhe'sasexybeast." Zexion laughed and then hiccuped.

"CLOUD!!" Axel yelled. They all drunk-laughed when they heard him running up the stairs.

"What is it?" He looked around frantically.

"Ithinkyou'reasexybeast." Axel drunk laughed. "Grrr."

Cloud spotted the empty keg and smiled. "Thanks Axel." He turned around and shut the door behind him.

"NowDemy, truthordare?" Axel asked.

"Dare, duh." Demyx sat up and leaned against the wall.

"MakeoutwithZexy." Axel smiled devilishly.

Zexion smiled. "Allright!" He leaped at Demyx and started kissing him. They were making out for awhile before Axel had to tell them to stop.

"Youguys, I'mstillhere!"

They reluctantly pulled away.

Demyx licked his lips, "AlrightZexy, whichone?"

"Dare." Zexy rubbed his hands together. "Iwannaanothermakeoutsession."

"Notgunnahappen." Demyx watched Zexion's face fall.

"CallRikuuu." Axel laughed.

"Goodidea." Demyx said. "Callhim."

"Cell." Zexion held out his hand, and took Axel a moment to realize that he had his cell in his pocket. He attempted to hand the cell over, but missed Zexion's hand by a few inches. The phone fell onto the floor. Zexion picked it up.

He slowly scrolled through the contacts until he saw Riku's name. He clicked the green phone button.

"Hello?" Riku answered.

"ElloRiku."

"Who is this?"

"Zexion, whoelsewoulditbe?" Zexion drunk laughed.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nononono, justalittlebuzzed."

"Right."

"Youknowwhat?"

"What?"

"Idon'tunderstandyou. Whydoyouhategays?"

"Because it's wrong…?"

"Nu-uh, takeitfromagaylikeme, there'snothingwrongwithus." Zexion said, a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"You're gay?!"

"GreatconclusionSherlock." Zexion, Axel, and Demyx laughed. Even though they were to drunk to know the gravity of the situation.

There was click when Riku hung up.

All three boys laughed, with no idea what they just did, and no idea that Zexion was as good as dead.

* * *

Sorry if you have a little trouble understanding the drunkness. And the fact that I suck at portraying a drunk person. :)

Please Review!

P.S. You can check out my new story One Year, One Desire. It's SoraxKairi, and it was an experiment. I might try again with another SoraxKairi, but I think I'm better with AkuRoku… :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think i've done a disclaimer for a few chappies... anyway... dont own... blah, i own Samuel. Who you will eventually meet!

Sorry, this one is a little short.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

Axel sat up, but immediately regretted it. He put his hand on his head and groaned.

Bad, bad hangover.

He picked up his phone, silently willing it to stop ringing. But he answered it.

"Axel."

"Yeah?"

"It's Riku."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"… Tell me if you knew this."

"Yeah?"

"Will you stop saying Yeah?"

"Okay?"

"Zexion was drunk and he told me that he was gay. Did you know that?"

Axel's eyes widened. "Uh... no."

"Are you sure?" Riku insisted.

"I'm sure, Riku." Axel grimaced. This may bite him in the ass later...

"Tell Demyx. This bad for him. By Monday everyone will know, and his short life here will end."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Uh, yeah? You aren't disgusted by the fact that someone you know is gay?"

"Well…"

"Are you?"

"O-of course."

"Good." Riku hung up.

"Shit."

"What?" Demyx asked. Zexion was still passed out on the floor.

"Zexion must have told Riku he was gay last night. This isn't good."

Demyx shot up. "What did he say? Did Zexion tell him that we were too?"

"He just said that Zexion's short life is going to end. And then… he asked me if I knew."

Neither boys noticed that Zexion had woke up.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I didn't…"

"Why?"

"I don't know. And then he asked me if it disgusted me that someone I knew was gay."

"And you said?"

"Well, I had to say yes…"

"No you didn't." Zexion was pissed at the part of the conversation that he heard. "You could have told him the truth instead of being a complete sell-out."

"Zexion, you don't understand." Axel pleaded.

"Shut up." Zexion turned around and walked out the door.

"I can't even believe you."

"You would have said the same thing!"

Demyx didn't respond.

"Do you have any idea of what a shitty situation we're in?" Axel asked. "I can't believe that I did that."

"I can't believe it either."

"But if I ever want to get close to Roxas, I can't tell everyone the truth."

"You like Roxas?" Axel had never told Demyx this.

"Yeah."

"Well, what did you think you were going to do? Did you think that you'd get so close to Roxas, tell him that you were gay and totally in love with him, and then expect him to feel the same way?" Demyx asked. "It doesn't work like that, Axel."

"I know, but…"

"I wouldn't even try. Either way, tell Roxas or not, you're going to end up hurting yourself. And if he happens to feel the same way too, you're also going to get him hurt."

"Easy for you to say!"

"What?"

"You have Zexion, you're both gay, you both like each other, and everything just worked out for you two! I have to actually work to reach Roxas." Before Demyx could respond, Axel climbed down the fire escape and back into his own room. He pulled his ladder up, and shut and locked his window. He drew his curtains, and then walked into the bathroom. He looked in the closet for a bottle of painkillers. His head was killing him. He took the pills, drank a swig of water, and walked back into his room. His dad was sitting on his bed.

"Sit, son."

Axel sat without arguing. He wasn't really in the mood. Note to self: Don't get drunk again... hangovers really aren't worth it.

"We need to talk about yesterday." Leon said. "I know you left yesterday. I don't know where you went, but I understand."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Let me talk." Leon cleared his throat. "I know you must be confused right now, but let me tell you, you're not gay. You just think you are."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Will you just accept it? You have no idea! I just sold out one of my best friends and I have a HORRIBLE hangover! I don't want to deal with you or mom right now. Get out, Leon!"

"Hangover?"

"OUT!" Axel stood up and opened the door.

Leon got up and stood in the doorway. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He walked away.

Axel slammed the door. "Can't wait."

&!&!

It was a silent walk to school that Monday. Axel was busy thinking about his dad lecturing him about hangovers, and how great girls were. Axel shuddered. It was worse than 'the talk.'

Demyx, however, was preoccupied with thoughts about Zexion. Was Axel right, did he like Zexion?

Riku had complete opposite thoughts about Zexion. He had called everyone over the weekend. Zexion was done. It's been awhile since the school had seen a gay guy with nerve to transfer.

&!&!

Axel looked around, and there was no sign of Zexion.

Even after first hour, Zexion had not shown up.

&!&!

"Yo!" Xigbar motioned for everyone to sit. "I have an exact date of the dance and competition."

The room shushed.

"That's more like it." Xigbar smiled. "One Week." (how ironic… that's the name of my last story…lol)

"Huh?" Roxas complained. "We can't get a band ready in one week!"

"Then you're going to have to hurry. They had to make it this soon because the other school is doing something important. Exams I think?"

"Oh MAN!" Sora scoffed. "That means we have exams too!"

"Yeah, but keep in mind that you don't have exams in music." Xigbar smiled.

"New favorite class." Sora put his finger in the air. Some people nodded their heads and agreed with him.

Axel put his heads in his hands. "What have I done?" He mumbled.

Demyx rolled his eyes. Riku didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, where's fagboy?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Axel said.

"Wonder why he's not here." Riku snorted. "I'd transfer if I were him."

Axel looked away. He had tried to call Zexion a couple times over the weekend, but there was never an answer. Not that he was surprised. Nor was he surprised that Zexion wasn't here.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late. I had a dentist appointment, and this old lady took three years to leave the office… even with the dentist's help." Zexion sat down next to Demyx.

Axel attempted to catch Zexion's eye, but he was obviously being ignored.

"Look who it is!" Riku exclaimed, louder than necessary. "It's fagboy!"

"Now, I have no idea what you are talking about." Zexion looked innocent. "I did enjoy fucking you last night though." Zexion smiled.

Riku's face turned bright red. A few boys scooted their chairs away from him.

"What? I did not fuck you!"

Zexion stuck out his lower lip. "Y-you didn't enjoy it?"

"Uh, of course not!"

"So you admit that you did fuck me?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Liar. Don't lie, Riku-kins!"

Sora picked up the guitar and strummed a few dying chicken notes.

"Shut up! Zexion, you know your gunna get your ass kicked, and creeping out the class isn't gunna change that. And we all know that you and Riku didn't fuck."

"I'm open tonight if you want, Sora."

Sora became furious (and grossed out), and he lunged at Zexion and began to choke him. Zexion, the stronger one quickly knocked him onto the floor and climbed on top of him, pinning Sora's arms to the ground with his knees.

"Now listen asshole, you wanna know how I got rid of the homophobes at my old school?"

Sora struggled a little harder.

"Like this."

Before Zexion could do anything, however, Roxas came and punched Zexion right on the nose, sending him flying backward.

Damn, he could hit hard.

Axel gasped. He ran back to help Zexion, who just waved him away.

"I don't need your help." Zexion got up, holding his nose, and walked out of the room.

Roxas helped Sora off the ground.

"He's dead." Sora said.

Riku stepped over. "I'll help."

"Me too." Roxas agreed.

_Well, I'm never going to get Roxas now._ Axel thought.

* * *

Ah! I'm not that great at writing fights. But you got the point right? It seems like Axel will never reach Roxas. But don't worry, my faithful readers, this story is AkuRoku, and it WILL BE AkuRoku! Just not now.

Does anyone else notice that Zexion likes to accuse people of fucking him??:)

Ehhh… does anybody have a good song that they can play in the talent show? Make sure that it's capable of a girl singing though. And it has to be rock, obviously.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimah: I Dont own the friggin game.

I'm so sorry! This one is SOO short! I'll write the next chapter much longer, I promise!

* * *

Axel walked home, at a very impatient pace. He hadn't even bothered to wait for the others.

"This is shit. My life is shit. This situation is shit. Shit." Axel realized how much he said the word shit. "I'm an asshole."

"Yes, you are." Zexion came of behind him, huffing. "Sorry, I just left the school. I had to run this far to catch up with you. Damn, you walk fast."

"Aren't you pissed at me?" Axel asked.

"I was, but I can't take over the school without my right hand man." Zexion put his arms around Axel's shoulder.

"That's cool. Demyx is a little pissed too." Axel said.

"He's over it, but I lost him like 5 blocks ago. That kid cannot run." Zexion laughed. "I'm gunna have to help him with that."

"I'm just going to quit the band." Axel said.

"You can't do that!" Zexion said.

"Why?"

"Because," Zexion cleared his throat and pulled a list out of his pocket. Axel looked at it curiously. "I made this list last hour."

Axel nodded.

"1. In order to get those homophobic assholes back, you have to stay in the band."

"But why?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry."

"2. You have to get close to them, and learn how they tick."

"Tick?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry. Again."

"3. If you ever want Roxas to like you, you need to be close to him."

"I doubt being around Roxas will make him like me or something. He's joining in a plot to get you."

"There! Perfect! Help them get me back!"

"No!"

"Come on, I can take it. I would have showed that Sora kid who was boss but Roxas came up. He is HOT! But I have Demyx."

"I already called Roxas anyway."

"You can't 'call' a human, Ax."

"Really…"

"You have to write it on paper. Then sign it. It's basically calling dibs on him."

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not, it's like… like… ownership papers…"

"You can't own a human being Zex."

"Well, it's more official that way."

Axel laughed. "Your dumb."

"Yup." Zexion turned around. "Riku, Roxas, and Sora are coming. Push me away from you and tell me to leave you alone."

"No!"

"Just do it Ax!"

"Get the hell away from me!" Axel pushed Zexion, who fell onto the ground. The whole thing was theatrical. So fake, but these people might not be smart enough to realize it.

Except Roxas. He thought it looked a little fake, but why would Axel fake something like that?

Axel ran over to them. "Stupid gay ass wont leave me alone!"

"Then how come you were walking with him?" Sora asked.

"Because he ran to catch up with me. I let him talk for a minute, but that was it." Axel said.

"I wouldn't have given him a half a second." Sora spat.

"Well, we kicked Demyx out of the band." Riku said. "Sora's taking over."

"Huh?" Yeah a dying chicken will totally help them win. NOT.

"No, not guitar."

Sora pouted.

"Manager. We've already established that Sora WILL NOT play ANY sort of instrument, vocal or guitar, drums, and on and on..."

"Ehhhh…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Sora wasn't that smart. But I guess if they had to make him something, anything was better than a groupie. Or a dancer. Or a backup guitarist. Axel suppressed the urge to puke.

"Practice tomorrow." Riku started to walk again. "Oh, and we're gunna kill Zexion. You in?"

_Help them get me back! _Zexion's statement flew through Axel's mind. "Yeah sure." Axel knew he was going to regret this.

&!&!

Axel hoped that they didn't want to actually kill Zexion. That wouldn't be good. Obviously. Maybe they were just going to kick his ass? If it was that, then Zexion could defend himself.

What a pickle he was in.

"Hey, hothead." Demyx called from the ground up to Axel's window. Axel stuck his head out.

"What do you want?" Axel asked.

"Nothing. I just got home. After running a few blocks with Zexion I walked like a snail trying to catch up with him." Demyx laughed. "That never happened."

"Yeah, you're pretty slow." Axel laughed.

"Do you remember anything that happened at my… eh… sleepover?" Demyx asked.

"No, I don't."

"Cuz I really want to know what happened. When I woke up, Zexion was right there… like we were holding each other."

"I don't think anything bad happned, Demyx. Don't worry about it." Axel said.

"You're probably right." Demyx said. "Whatever, I'm dying of thirst. So bye."

Axel waved. He turned around and his dad was standing there, frowning.

"Hello, son."

Axel took a closer look at Leon. He looked extremely angry. Even more than his usual self. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"You son, you really disappoint me these days."

"Dad…"

"No, shut up. I hate you. Why can't you be normal?"

Leon smacked his son across the cheek.

"Dad, stop!" Axel held his cheek, which was burning.

"Why can't you be normal!" Leon punched Axel in the gut, sending him toppling to the floor. He kicked Axel hard in the face a few times.

"I hate you."

That was all Axel heard before he blacked out.

&!&!

"He's alive you guys."

Axel recognized the voice. He opened his eyes. "Roxas?"

"Yeah. Riku, Sora, and I came over to your house. The front door was open, so we walked in. Riku took us up to your room and then we took you here." Roxas smiled.

Axel didn't recognize his surroundings.

Roxas laughed. "My house."

Axel went to sat up, but a pain shot through his head. "Ow."

"What exactly happened?" Roxas asked, adjusting the ice pack on Axel's forehead.

"My dad he was disappointed that I'm…" Axel caught himself for a moment.

"You're what?'

"Not like him."

Roxas nodded. "You're dad seems like a real asshole."

"Yeah, so is my mom."

"That sucks."

"Hey man!" Riku came over and sat next to Roxas. "You okay?"

"No, I just got the shit beaten out of me, but I'm perfectly okay."

Roxas and Riku laughed.

"Do you want a lift back to your place?" Riku asked.

"I don't think that he should go back there." Roxas said.

"I don't want to." Axel agreed.

"You can stay in our guest bedroom if you want." Roxas asked.

Axel fought the urge to jump and scream, 'YES!'

"Yeah, sure, if that's okay, you know."

"It's fine. I'll go get you some water." Roxas stood up and walked into the kitchen. Riku followed.

Axel smiled wider than he ever had before. Maybe his dad beating the shit out of him wasn't so bad?

* * *

I'm sorry that I had Leon do that to Axel! I promise Leon will get what he deserves! At least Axel gets to stay at Roxas's. But please… don't hate me!

Within a few chapters I will reveal what song I chose. Thanks for everybody's suggestions. I'm still open for more!

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**The people that gave me the idea for the song will be acknowledged at the end. I don't want to give it away right now. **

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! WOW! That's a lot for only just posting my 7th chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Princess and the Pea (don't ask about that one, just read…), and I don't own the band that is to be mentioned. Or the song.

Okay, I have no idea what horror movie they're even watching because I didn't feel like thinking of one. So bear with me.

Eh… this took me 4ever. I wrote it… and then hated it… so I wrote it again.

* * *

"Uhh, that's gross…" Roxas covered his head with his pillow. "But I can't stop watching…" He pulled the pillow off his head.

Axel laughed. He found out that Roxas loved horror movies, but can't stand blood. And apparently, he watches them anyway. Even though everything is fake.

Axel pulled his vibrating cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Axel, honey, where are you?"

Axel frowned. Roxas paused the movie and looked at Axel. Roxas mouthed, 'who is it?'

Axel mouthed, 'Mom.' Roxas nodded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does, I'm sorry about what your father did to you."

"That doesn't mean I'll forgive him mom."

"I know, but he was having a really bad day. He had gotten fired from work."

"So he had to take it out on me?"

"Well, he had to get anger out somehow." Axel hung up the phone. He rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

Axel relayed the conversation back to Roxas.

"You're kidding? 'He had to get his anger out somehow?' She talks as if it's normal to for fathers to beat the shit out of their sons."

"That's my mom." Axel sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position. "Let's keep watching."

Roxas looked at Axel for a moment. He felt really bad. He un-paused the movie and they began watching again.

&!&!

Axel couldn't help but laugh at Roxas. Every time there was blood he said, "Uhh… that's gross." Then covered his head with his pillow. Then he said, "But I can't stop watching." Then moved the pillow. Axel knew Roxas would think he was weird for staring, but Roxas was so damn cute it was hard not to…

When the movie credits started to roll, Roxas looked at the clock on top of the TV.

"Damn it's late. I'll show you the guest room." Roxas said. He threw the comforter off of him, and stood up and stretched.

Axel did the same. He followed Roxas down a hallway and into a small room. It depressing green walls and a small twin bed with a black comforter. Overall, this room was depressing.

No flames on the walls or anything.

But it didn't really matter anyway. He was at ROXAS'S! He didn't care if he had to sleep in a boring flameless room, he was glad that he was here.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in your clothes." Roxas said.

"Yeah, you're too short for me to wear any of your pajama's anyway." Axel said.

"Thanks." Roxas said sarcastically.

"No problem." Axel smirked.

Roxas rolled his eyes and punched Axel in the arm. Axel drew his arm back after the hit.

"Dang, you're stronger than I thought." Axel said, rubbing his arm. "Well, if you can send Zexion flying onto his ass."

Roxas laughed at the memory. "Yeah, people think I'm weak. But I'm stronger than I look." Roxas yawned. "I'll drive you over to your house early tomorrow morning. Night." Roxas waved.

Axel stood there. Roxas gently shut the door.

"Goodnight… Roxas."

&!&!

Roxas fell onto his bed. Damn he was tired. He hadn't really stayed up so late before on a school night. He reluctantly got up and pulled off his clothes, so he was just in his boxers. He fell back onto his bed and covered himself with the blanket.

He thought for a moment. Axel was cool, but there was something a little strange about him. Roxas yawned again. He didn't really want to think about anything in his current sleepy state.

&!&!

_Roxas was walking around a deserted building._

"_This is just like the building in the horror movie." Roxas said, running his fingers along one wall. It was slightly damp and it left a crimson residue on his fingers. He wiped it off on his pants._

_Walking a little further, a chill ran up Roxas's spine. There was a single light flickering at the end of the hallway. He made his way toward it, his breath becoming increasingly shallower. _

_Roxas hesitated before looking in the room. He slowly stuck his head through the door. There was a man hovering over a body on the table. Roxas squinted a little and noticed that the body was Sora, and he was covered in blood. Roxas screamed. The man jerked toward him and lunged after him, axe in hand. The man pushed Roxas to the ground. He lifted the axe to strike. Roxas saw a flicker of red hair from the corner of his eye. In an instant, a man tumbled into the axe-holder, and sent him flying into the ground. The axe skidded sideways. Roxas recognized Axel as the flicker of red hair. Axel punched the axe-holder and knocked him out. Axel got off of the man, and helped Roxas up._

"_You saved me." Roxas said._

"_Don't mention it." Axel smiled at him._

"_How can I repay you?" Roxas asked, his eyes shining. _

"_I have an idea." Axel pulled Roxas up and kissed him gently. They didn't notice the axe-holder stand up and punch Axel to the ground._

_Roxas gasped, "Axel!" _

_The man raised his axe at Roxas and-_

Roxas jerked his eyes open. He thought about his dream for a moment. How weird. He sat up and wiped the perspiration off his forehead. He heard snickering from the door of his room. He looked over and saw Axel.

"What are you doing in here?" Roxas asked. He got out of bed.

"Sorry, I heard you scream from the room I was staying in. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Axel laughed again.

"Sorry, it was a weird dream." Roxas said. "You were there, and Sora, and It was like the movie that we were watching earlier."

"Really? Tell me." Axel said. He noticed that Roxas was only wearing boxers. He fought back a blush.

"Well, I was walking through the house in the movie, and the killer was standing over Sora's body. He saw me and then knocked me down. He went to get me with his axe, but you came and pushed him off of me. You knocked him out. Or I think he was faking because he got up after you helped me up. We-" Roxas stopped himself from saying 'kissed.'

"We what?" Axel asked.

"We were… talking for a second, and then he knocked you down, and lifted the axe at me." Roxas finished. "Then I woke up."

"Glad I could be there to save. Even thought I probably would die anyway." Axel said. He yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

Roxas nodded, and fell into his own bed. He didn't want to tell about the kissing part. He didn't know how Axel would react. If he were like any other guy in the school, he would knock Roxas out.

Roxas tried to empty the kiss from his mind.

…but it wouldn't leave.

&!&!

Axel smiled. After he had gotten up from Roxas's scream, he had heard Roxas say 'You saved me.' And 'How can I ever repay you?'

Axel had a feeling that in Roxas's dream, they didn't 'talk' after Axel had saved him.

&!&!

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Roxas shook Axel. Axel rolled over and looked at Roxas, he was fully clothed and smelled as if he had just gotten out of the shower. "Come on, I'm going to take you home now."

Axel pulled the blanket off him. He breathed the scent of Roxas in. He smiled slightly. He got up and followed Roxas out into the hallway, and then out into the car.

"You sleep well last night?" Roxas asked.

"Barely." Axel said.

"Yeah, that's because I put a pea under your mattress. Congratulations, you really are a princess!" Roxas cheered.

"Oh thanks." Axel laughed.

There were a few minutes of silence before Roxas pulled into Axel's house.

"That was fun last night." Roxas said. "Hey, do you wanna go see that new horror movie sometime? Sora hates them, so…"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Axel said. "Well see you at school, well, if my father doesn't beat me to a pulp."

"Asshole." Roxas muttered. He waved to Axel and pulled out of the driveway, and back to his house.

&!&!

The school day was uneventful. Zexion threatened to beat up Riku for saying shit about him being gay, (and if it weren't for Xigbar, he would have) and Riku reminded them of band practice. He was going to tell what the song they were going to sing was.

Xigbar had also mention that tomorrow, both schools were going to have lunch together (in the girl's cafeteria, because it's bigger) so they could all get dates.

&!&!

Riku sat on his front lawn with the members of his band. There was Roxas, Axel, and Sora.

"All right. Since there is going to be lunch tomorrow, that's when we'll look for a singer. I heard that they also expanded the lunch to 1 hour instead of 30 minutes so all the girls and guys could get to know each other better." Riku pulled a stack of papers out of his backpack. He handed some to Roxas, some to Axel, and kept some for himself. "This is the music we will be doing."

"What's the song called?" Roxas asked.

"That's What You Get" By Paramore." Riku said.

Axel nodded. "I've heard that. Works great cause they have a chick singer."

"Mhm." Roxas looked over the music. "This looks easy enough."

Riku smiled. "We're going to win this competition."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. He was looking over Roxas's shoulder at the music.

"All right! This meeting is over. Go practice everyone!" Everyone stood up. They all went to their separate cars and went home.

* * *

**smilenlaugh4vr** and **majesticlunacy** both had the idea for Paramore. And I fell in love with That's What You Get. So congrats you two for a good suggestion. Lead singer a girl, drums, guitar, PERFECT!! Yay!

Thank the rest of you for your suggestions, I listened to them all, and it was a tough decision. Thanks a lot! :)

**The choice for the girl singer will be chosen by you, my readers! BUT, since I want it to be a surprise, I want you to PRIVATE MESSAGE me who you want to sing. The girl has to be from KH. Go to my profile and message me.**

Thanks for reading, please review! Don't forget to tell me who YOU want to sing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Wow. The response for this story is making me happy! I'll try to get as much done as possible before I start high school in a month. Lol, the beginning of the chapter just spouted in my mind. I decided that I would write it.

The winner of the singing contest is, Dun Dun Dun…

Kairi! Almost everyone voted for her…

But she won't become singer in this chapter. They haven't had the lunch yet.

* * *

After band practice, Axel sat in his room with his guitar, and strummed a few of the chords. He sang along with it a little.

"No sir I don't want to be the blame, not anymore." Axel jotted a few notes onto the paper. "It's your turn so take a seat…"

"Axel." Leon opened the door.

"Yeah, dad?" Axel was immersed in his music.

"What are you working on?" Leon asked.

"The music for my band. This is what we're going to play at the competition." Axel strummed a few more chords.

"Well, anyway. There's something that I need to talk to you about." Leon said.

"Huh?" Axel didn't look up at Leon.

"Damn it Axel! Look at me when I speak to you!" Leon grabbed the guitar and threw it across the floor.

"Dad!" Axel flew off the bad and after his guitar.

"Put that piece of shit up and listen to me." Leon demanded.

Axel didn't want to argue because he could tell that his father was in a shitty mood. He leaned the guitar against the wall and sat on his bed. "Okay, what?"

"Your mother is in the hospital." Leon said. His face showed no emotion.

"What did you do to her?" Axel cried. As much as he hated his mother, he didn't want her to be hurt.

Leon became angry he wrapped his hands around Axel's neck. "You ungrateful little bastard."

"What… did… you… do?" Axel managed to choke out, while attempting to pry Leon's fingers off his throat.

"When you left I got really pissed off and pushed her down the stairs. It's all your fault." Leon dropped Axel. "You more trouble than you're worth."

"It's not my fault you hurt mom." Axel said, rubbing his throat.

"It is your fault. If you hadn't up and left, this would have never happened! You're the reason that we can't be a real family! I don't want a gay son! Why don't you just pack your shit and leave!" Leon slammed the door behind him.

Axel thought for a moment. "Why don't I just do that." His father was right for a change. Maybe packing and leaving was a good idea.

&!&!

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Dem." Axel said.

"Yeah, no problem." Demyx put one of Axel's bags in the corner of the room. "You're dads a real asshole."

"Yeah no kidding." Axel set his guitar down.

"You'll finally get to meet Samuel." Demyx tried to lift the mood. "Only Zexion's met him so far. They got along really good… surprisingly."

"You must be getting serious with Zexion." Axel said.

"No, not serious. We're just great friends… that happen to make out a lot…" Demyx shifted his gaze to Axel's guitar. "What happened to this?" He was referring to some scratches that were on the front.

"Dad threw it." Axel said.

"What an ass…" Demyx sighed. "Have you talked to Zex lately?"

"Nope." Axel sat on the floor in Demyx's room.

"Anything on the band?"

"We're playing this song by Paramore. We're going to look for a girl singer tomorrow. And chances are that Riku's gunna fuck her." Axel rolled his eyes. "He fucks every girl that he makes friends with."

"And that's basically why they all stop talking to him too." Axel and Demyx laughed. "He's such a man-whore."

"Hey, hey, hey!" A tall man with brown hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail walked into the room. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that said 'Johns Hardware Shop' in the corner. Demyx got up and hugged him.

"I heard that one of your friends might be moving in here for a little bit!" The guy smiled at Axel. Axel noticed that he had a scar on his chin.

"Samuel, this is my friend Axel." Axel got off the floor and shook hands with Samuel. "Axel, this is my step dad Samuel." Demyx smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Axel said.

"Yeah! Is he the other gay one?" Samuel asked Demyx. Axel snorted.

"Yes, Sam."

"Samuel."

"_Samuel._ You know that if I had a non-gay friend here then I'd call you my uncle." Demyx said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Samuel nodded. "I forgot."

Axel laughed a little. This Samuel guy is kinda cool.

"Well anyways, we're not hard-asses here, so help yourself to the beer in the fridge or whatever you want. You live here now, so whenever you're hungry, go ahead and make your own food." Samuel smiled. He went to walk out the door, but stopped. "Oh- but stay away from the vodka. That's mine." Samuel smiled a crooked smiled and then left the room.

"Your step dad is cool!" Axel said.

"Yeah I know." Demyx smiled.

Ring Ring Ring

_Ring Ring Ring_

Axel answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey lead guitar man!"

"Riku?"

"Yeah it's Riku, who else? But anyway, I've called an emergency band meeting. Your house."

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"Can't we have it somewhere else?"

"Um, no. We'll be there in a few min. Cya."

"Riku, wait!"

But Riku had already hung up.

"Shit."

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Riku called a band meeting at my house. How am I supposed to have a meeting there if I don't even live there anymore?" Axel sighed.

"Why don't you take them in the backyard?" Demyx suggested.

"That could work…" Axel said. "If we don't make too much noise, making Leon look out the window."

"Yeah… or you could hold it here?" Demyx suggested.

A moment passed by and they both busted out laughing.

"Yeah, that one will go over well." Axel said. He picked up his guitar and walked out of Demyx's room. "I'll get rid of them a soon as possible!"

&!&!

"So why are we in the backyard?" Sora asked.

"Because my house is being… fumigated… for bugs…" Axel said.

"Okay then." Riku sat everyone down. He clapped twice. "What I wanted to talk about was what all of us are going to wear."

"We HAD to talk about that today?" Axel asked.

"What is your problem?" Riku looked at Axel confused. "There is only 6 days left until this competition. We have to get everything out of the way as soon as possible."

"Oh, okay…"

"I just say jeans and a t-shirt?" Roxas said.

"That's what you normally wear." Sora said. "We need something like… leather pants."

"Not gunna happen." Riku, Roxas, and Sora all said in unison.

Sora looked hurt. "What? Leather is cool."

A voice came over from across the lawn. "Leather can also be tight. And I love men in tight pants."

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Riku said through clenched teeth.

Zexion smiled. "Oh, I was on my way over to Demyx's when I overheard you guys."

"Get the hell away from us!" Sora got up off the grass and stood defensively.

"No, Sora, how about we just show him what this school does to gays?" Riku said. Sora smirked. Roxas looked at Axel. Axel had no idea what to do.

And then he started panicking when Riku and Sora pulled pocket knives out of their back pockets.

"Guys!" Roxas shouted. "What are you doing?" Roxas didn't know that Sora and Riku had planned to have the knives with them.

In fact, this whole thing was planned.

"We overheard your gay ass during school saying that you'd be coming to Demyx's right about now. That's why we held this meeting here." Riku said.

"And it worked." Sora and Riku began to circle Zexion.

"You guys are crazy." Zexion said.

"No, you're just helpless. Don't worry, this is what our school does to all the fags, so don't feel special." Riku said.

"You guys seriously think that I'm helpless?" Zexion laughed.

"It's 4 against 1. You can't take all of us." Sora said.

"You guys, come on! Don't do this." Roxas pleaded. He didn't even know where this was coming from.

"You're defending him?" Sora pointed the knife in Zexion's direction.

"I… uh…" Roxas looked around.

Sora shook his head and turned his attention back to Zexion.

Axel just stood there, speechless. He expected something like this to happen, but he thought that they'd talk to him about it. Maybe even Roxas, too.

"Come on Axel! Come on Roxas! We can take this loser.

Axel stood there. _'I don't care if you're gay, I'll always be your best friend.'_ Axel shook his head. He was remembering in 7th grade, when Axel had told no one… Zexion had managed to figure out the truth about him. And Zexion was there when he came out to his parents.

He had to do something.

He took at deep breath. "You guys. Do you seriously think that doing this is a good idea?"

Riku looked at him funny. "Of course. Come on Axel, we've known each other for years… you've gone to this school for years. You know what happens."

Zexion took this moment when Riku was lacking focus at him to kick the knife out of Riku's hand.

Riku stumbled to pick it up, but not before Zexion got it first.

Fear crossed Sora's face. He knew that he couldn't take Zexion down when he was holding a knife, even if he also had one.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt you guys." Zexion said. "I am going to leave. And if any of you assholes dare to follow me," Zexion backed away a little bit, "then I will cut your dick off." Zexion turned around and walked away.

Riku attempted to take off after him, but Roxas held him back.

"Riku… he's not worth it."

* * *

Please excuse my feeble attempt at a dramatic scene.

I know pocket knives are small, but they can do damage.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is a go!

Lol, how lame…

OMG GUESS WHAT? I OWN KH NOW!! MY DADDY JUST BOUGHT IT FOR ME!! Just kidding.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. My daddy did not buy it for me. I'm sad now.

I decided to make this one longer. It involves meeting Kairi (lame! I rushed on that part cuz I wanted to get it over with!) and the band practice with her. And some other stuff, cuz I wanted the chapter to be more eventful. And since I'm going on vacation in a week (for a week) and I will have no access to any computer, I am trying to spout as many chapters as possible because as soon as I get back from vacation I'm going to be busy shopping for school. So you may see more than one chapter everyday!

* * *

Axel was a little shaken up since the 'band meeting.' Axel had made sure that everyone was far away from the house before he went back to Demyx's. Zexion was sitting in Demyx's room playing with Riku's pocketknife. Demyx was sitting on the bed looking around nervously.

Axel dropped his guitar. "Zexion I am so sorry I had no idea that they were doing that and if I knew then I would have told you!"

"It's all right." Zexion set the knife down. "Those weak losers couldn't have done shit to me. So what's the news on the band?"

"The band isn't that important right now!" Axel snapped. He sat on the floor next to Zexion. "The fact is that you could have been hurt." Zexion scoffed. "And Roxas…"

"Oh, that's right… Roxas stuck up for me." Zexion told Demyx. Demyx's mouth dropped.

"First he's all like, 'I'm gunna help them kill Zexion' and now he's all like 'No don't hurt Zexion?'" Axel couldn't help but laugh at Demyx's impression on Roxas.

"I don't really get it." Axel said. "I'm just going to have to wait and see if anything else happens.

&!&!

_Roxas opened his eyes. He was strapped to a table in a small room. There was a light flickering above him. He looked at himself and saw his bare chest covered in blood._

_Roxas screamed._

_A man holding an axe turned around and growled at him._

"_Shut up." He snarled._

_All of a sudden, Axel shot into the room and knocked the axe man onto the floor. _

_Roxas smiled. "Axel!"_

_Axel smiled back. "I'm here to save you baby!"_

_Axel and the axe man got into a heated battle, but it ended with the axe man on the floor and Axel unstrapping him from the table. Axel helped Roxas to sit up._

"_You know I wouldn't leave you here, Rox." Axel whispered._

"_I know." Roxas gently kissed Axel._

Roxas opened his eyes. "Baby?" He was confused. "Why do I keep having these dreams?"

"And why do I always have to be the helpless one?"

&!&!

_BAWWWWW!_

Axel shot up, disoriented. "Ahh! Why is Sora in here?" Axel looked around and saw Demyx holding his guitar.

"Morning sleepyhead. You slept through the alarm clock, so I decided that I would play a chord on the guitar to wake you up." Then he pouted. "And I do not like my music being mistaken for Sora's."

Axel and Demyx both shuddered.

"Sorry." Axel yawned. "It really scared me."

"Whatever, I woke you up early so you can go take a shower. You stink." Demyx laughed and sifted through his dresser.

Axel smelled himself. "Ehh… you're right." Axel took off to go take a shower.

While he was gone, Samuel crept into the room.

"Morning Dem." He said.

"Oh, hey." Demyx pulled a pair of pants out of his dresser.

"So why exactly is Axel over here?" Samuel asked.

"He hasn't really told me yet. I know it had something to do with his asshole dad though. That guy is abusive." Demyx said.

"Abusive?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah. He once knocked Axel out. Then Axel stayed at a friends house that night." Demyx pulled a shirt out.

"When did this happen?"

"A few nights ago, actually." Demyx turned around. "Why?"

Samuel pondered for a moment. "I think Cloud and I should meet his parents."

"NO! NOT a good idea!" Demyx frantically waved his arms. "The fact that Axel is gay is why his parents hate him so much. If they met you guys too then that would make things even worse for him."

"Well then maybe just Cloud should." Samuel said.

"That would be better, but what do you think you are going to say to them?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know, but I will think of something." Samuel walked out of the room.

"…I have a bad feeling about this…"

&!&!

The whole boy's school was loaded onto 20 buses. They had to borrow some of the girls buses to even cart them all over to their sister school.

When they walked into the cafeteria, all but three boy's eyes wandered onto the girls that were sitting at tables. All the girls were whispering to each other and pointing out certain guys.

"Alright Ax, look for someone that you think would look good with our band." Riku said. "Ooh… her!" Riku pointed out a girl with auburn hair, who was smiling at him. He took a seat next to her. On her other side was a girl with blonde hair. Axel sat next to Riku, and Sora and Roxas sat on the other side of the table.

"Hey." Riku said to the girl.

She blushed slightly. "Hey, my name is Kairi, and this is my friend Namine." She gestured toward the girl with blonde hair.

"My name's Riku. I was wondering… do you have a good singing voice?" Riku asked.

Way to be blunt, Riku.

She laughed. "I've never heard that line before."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. I'm in a band, with my friends. Axel, and Roxas."

Sora cleared his throat. Riku ignored him.

"Really? So you're serious about the singing thing?" She said.

"Yeah, we needed a good girl singer for the competition. Well, if you're not already in it." Riku said.

"Well, I'm already…"

"Don't be silly Kairi! I didn't really even want to sing in front of both schools anyway. Don't worry about me. Go with their band! You have a great voice." Namine encouraged her.

"Well, I _was _going to be singing with Nami, but I guess a band would be good. What's the song?" Kairi asked.

Namine smiled at Roxas. Roxas looked away. Sora was trying to get this girl's attention that was sitting a few feet away from him. She just kept giving him weird looks.

Riku pulled a folded up packet of paper out of his back pocket. It was the music. "Here. Let's hear you sing a few bars."

"Oh, I love this song!" Kairi cheered. She cleared her throat. "_No sir, well I don't want to be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn, so take a seat, we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much?"_

Riku smiled. "Your perfect."

Namine and Kairi both cheered. "So when is my first practice with you guys? And who plays what instrument?"

"How about today at my place for your first practice?" Riku looked at the other band members for approval. They all nodded. He quickly told her where he lived, and then pointed towards the other band members. "Roxas, drums, Axel, guitar."

Kairi smiled at Axel. "I love guitar players…"

Riku butted in. "And I play bass _guitar._"

Kairi giggled.

And that's basically how the lunch went. Kairi trying to flirt with other band members, Riku butting in, and Sora trying to get the attention of the girl next to him. It was a pretty entertaining hour.

That was until Demyx and Zexion walked by with girls on their arms.

Axel gave Demyx a questioning look.

Demyx mouthed 'Later.'

Axel nodded.

Riku looked at them wide-eyed.

Axel couldn't help but laugh a little. Roxas couldn't either. Riku and Sora looked like they wanted to kill them.

&!&!

"All right, our singer should be here any minute." Riku said. "Isn't she great? And she'll totally look good with the band."

"You know, none of us got dates…" Sora said. "Riku here was too focused on making that singer like him."

"Sora, don't be pissed because you creeped the chick out that was sitting next to you." Roxas said. Everyone except Sora laughed.

"Funny." Sora rolled his eyes. "But did you see those girls that Demyx and Zexion had? I wonder how that happened? Zexion is gay! And I'm not so sure that Demyx is strait, either." He began to eat an apple.

"If he's still hanging out with Zexion, then he's probably gay." Riku said. "Oh, look, there she is." Riku pointed toward Kairi, who was walking up to them and smiling.

"Hey guys!" Kairi took a seat on the front lawn with them. "I practiced at school all day. It nearly drove Namine crazy."

"All right, Axel has his guitar already, and I have mine, so we need to go to Roxas's, since he can't exactly bring the drums over here." Riku said.

"Then why did we meet here?" She asked.

"Because we have to drive to Roxas's, but we can just walk here." Riku said.

"Who's this?" Kairi was referring to Sora.

"Well, he was our manager…" Roxas said.

"Still is." Sora insisted.

"But he's kind of an idiot." Roxas informed her.

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go!" Kairi clapped her hands.

"We'll take my car." Riku pointed to his red car that was sitting in the driveway. "Roxas, you drive."

"Why me?" Roxas asked.

"Just do it." Riku demanded.

Roxas backed off. "Fine. But Axel's up front."

"Okay." Axel agreed.

Roxas got into the driver's seat, and Axel sat in the front seat. Kairi fussed about sitting next to Sora, so Riku took the middle seat, and Sora was crammed into a door. Kairi was sitting comfortably at the other door.

Riku put his arm around Kairi. "Let's go!" He threw the car keys up to Roxas.

Roxas started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Kairi and Riku were talking about something in the backseat. And Sora was glaring at Riku for making him sit so close to the window.

"Hey, Ax." Roxas glanced at Axel. "You remember that dream I told you about?"

How could he forget? "Um, yeah, I think so."

"It's so weird. I had another one. Except this time the axe guy had me strapped to the table." Roxas said.

"Did I save you again? And did I get attacked in the end?"

"No, this time you actually knocked out the murder and saved me without him waking up again. Congratulations." Roxas and Axel laughed.

"Again, glad I could be of service." Axel paused for a moment. "That movie must have really scared you to give you dreams like this."

"I don't know. It didn't scare me that much. It just grossed me out." Roxas said. He pulled into his driveway and shut the car off. He tossed the keys back to Riku.

Sora opened the door and stumbled out of the car. "I don't think cramming me into the door was necessary."

"It was either you or Kairi." Riku snapped. "So take it like a man."

Sora scoffed.

"Let's go." Roxas led them into his room, where a drum set sat on the outer edge of the room. Axel didn't really remember seeing when he was here, but he really didn't spend that much time in Roxas's room.

Roxas took his seat at the drum set. Axel got his guitar ready to play, and so did Riku. Sora sat on Roxas's bed. Kairi stood in the center of them, holding the music in her hand.

"Okay, I just want to listen to you guys play a few bars, so I can see if you're any good or not." Kairi smiled at them.

"Don't worry, we're great." Riku winked at her. She giggled.

Axel gagged.

Roxas hit the drum, signaling for them to start. They played the intro of the song, and partly into Kairi's singing part. Kairi was nodding her head the whole time. Axel signaled them to stop.

"That was great, you guys." She smiled. She smiled a lot…

Sora clapped. "Good job you guys. You're going to win."

"We didn't even play the whole song Sora. And we didn't even have any vocals." Roxas looked at Sora with a 'duh' expression.

"So, it was still good." Sora crossed his arms.

"All right, this time with the vocals!" Roxas counted them in "1, 2, 3, 4"

They began the song, and with Kairi singing. Sora was smiling and tapping his foot the whole time. Axel kept looking at Roxas, who got so into his drum playing.

_He looks so cute when he's playing drums! _Axel couldn't stop glancing at him. Riku however, couldn't stop _staring_ at Kairi.

When they finished, Kairi was a little short of breath. Axel and Riku set their guitars down. Roxas set his drumsticks down.

"Great job you guys." Sora was cheering for them.

They sat and talked for a little while about the music, and then Riku opted to drive Kairi home.

"What about me and Axel?" Sora asked.

"I'll take you guys." Roxas said. "Since Riku's an ass."

"Alright." Axel grabbed his guitar, and so did Riku. Riku and Kairi headed over to Riku's car, and Sora got in the backseat of Roxas's. Axel set his guitar in the back with Sora and took a seat up front.

"Now, Sora, DON'T touch my guitar." Axel said. "I am in no mood to have my ears bleed right now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked. Roxas was laughing.

"Uh. Nothing. Don't touch." Axel turned to face the front.

Roxas headed off to Sora's house, and just a few minutes down the road, Sora started to play Axel's guitar.

"SORA!" Axel yelled.

"Ehh… just let him try now, Ax. It's not hooked to an amp."

Axel sighed. "Fine."

After they dropped Sora off, Axel's guitar was lying in the backseat, looking lonely.

"Glad that's over." Roxas breathed a sigh of relief.

"No kidding." Axel agreed. There was a comfortable silence between Roxas and Axel on the way back to Axel's.

"Thanks for the ride." Axel said.

"No prob." Roxas said.

Roxas had dropped Axel off in front of his house, but as soon as Roxas was out of sight, Axel planned on going over to Demyx's.

Roxas turned on his radio, after driving about 30 seconds down the road, he noticed that Axel's guitar was sitting in the backseat still.

"Oh, I'll go bring that back to him." Roxas muttered. He pulled into a random driveway and turned the car around. He drove back up to Axel's, but what he saw was unexpected.

Completely random…

Axel was knocking on Demyx's door. Roxas stopped the car and watched Axel walk inside. Roxas pulled out his cell phone and called Axel's.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You left your guitar in my car. I'm pulling up to your house now. Why don't you come out and get it?"

Roxas heard Axel mutter, 'shit.'

After a moment of silence, Axel said. "Why don't you leave it outside. I'll get it in a minute."

"No, I want to make sure that one of your parents don't pick it up by mistake."

"It's okay."

"No, come outside." Roxas smiled. He knew that he was torturing Axel.

They were both silent for a few moments.

"Okay, Axel, I give up. I saw you going to Demyx's."

"No I didn't."

"Axel! I'm not stupid! Come outside. I'll give you your guitar."

Axel hung up the phone. A few moments later, he appeared outside Demyx's house. Roxas grabbed the guitar and walked over to Axel.

"What do you think you are doing, Axel? Why are you here?" He shoved the guitar into Axel's hands.

Fear flashed in Axel's eyes. He knew if Riku found out about this...

"You don't understand. I left my house after my dad put my mom in the hospital. This was the only place that I could go."

Then Roxas started laughing.

* * *

Ehhh... sorry, crappy chappie...

Please Please Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I totally lost track of what day of the week it's supposed to be… so I'm making this day Thursday. And there are 5 days left until the competition.

Let me tell you, that last chapter was hard to follow up. I had an idea, and then it didn't come out right on paper- er- computer screen.

**W**_A_**R**_N_**I**_N_**G**: You will see a side of Aerith that you have never seen before. When Leon's not around… she is more… motherly.

* * *

"What are you laughing about?" Axel asked. "I tell you that my mom's…"

"No, no." Roxas stopped laughing. "I think it's funny how you're trying to cover this up so much."

"I don't really want you guys hate me, Roxas." Axel said.

"Well, I don't really care if you're still friends with them." Roxas said.

"…really?" Axel began to get slightly confused.

"I don't know… but recently I really could care less about Zexion being gay." Roxas said. "And- sorry about the laughing. I didn't mean it in a bad way at all."

"That's all right. Just promise you won't tell Riku or Sora about this?" Axel asked.

"I won't, don't worry." Roxas started back for his car. "Wait- do you want me to take you to see your mom?"

"You don't have to Roxas, I can drive myself over there." Axel said.

"No, I kinda want to meet her." Roxas said.

"O-okay…" Axel slowly got into the seat that he had occupied minutes before.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes before Roxas finally spoke up.

"So why were you worried so much about me knowing?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, I'm just worried about Riku finding out. You know what he's like." Axel squirmed in his seat.

"Okay… this is going to sound completely weird to you, but I was the same way, until… well… recently, I guess." Roxas said.

_Am I making progress with Roxas?_ Axel laughed to himself. _I talk about him like he's some project._

"Honestly, I knew that Zexion was gay. I've known since 7th grade." Axel said.

"Really?" Roxas asked. "It's been that long?"

"Yeah. And he's so tough because he's used to the shit that people put him through for it. And he makes jokes about to people to embarrass them because of the shit that they put him through! You should hear what he says to my dad!" Axel was on a rant… but he thought he should stop before he said something that he really might regret. "He's one of the reasons that we moved!"

"One of the reasons?" Roxas asked.

_Uh-oh. See what these damn rants do to you, Axel? You cannot tell him that you are gay! _The little metaphorical devil on one shoulder was yelling at him.

_No, no, no, you have to tell! You can't lie to Roxas! You really really like him!_ The metaphorical angel argued back.

"Oh my god I'm going crazy…" Axel muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. The other reason we moved is that my parents…"

"Yeah?"

"Wanted to put me in a better school system." The metaphorical angel disappeared. The devil chuckled and then disappeared too.

"Okay, I am officially insane!" Axel said a little too loud. Roxas gave him a weird look.

"Sorry. Disregard that last statement." Axel laughed a little. So did Roxas.

"Okay…" Roxas pulled the car into the parking lot of the hospital and parked a few rows from the entrance.

They got out of the car and weaved through rows of cars until they reached the revolving doors that led them into a large room with a large desk that had a few people sitting at it.

Axel walked up to a lady with large glasses and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a bun.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?" The lady smiled sweetly at them.

"Yes, can you tell me the room of Aerith Leonhart?" Axel asked.

She looked through some data on her computer. "Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her son." Axel responded.

"Okay. She's room 313." The lady pointed them down a hallway. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Axel and Roxas went down the hallway. Numerous hospital beds and patients in robes passed by.

"311, 312, right here, 313." Roxas pointed toward the room. They proceeded toward the door, and Axel gently turned the knob.

Walking in, he saw Aerith lying in the bed, flipping through TV channels. She looked unharmed, except for a bandage that was on her left cheek, and some bruises and scratches on her arms.

"Axel?" She beamed when she saw him. "And who's this?"

"Mom, this is my friend Roxas." Axel was glad to see that his mom was doing well and didn't look to damaged.

She nodded politely in his direction. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Axel said.

"Really?" She looked stunned. "Um, Roxas, would you mind if I had a moment alone with my son?"

"No problem, ma'am." Roxas made his way out of the room.

"Axel, I'm surprised that you even came to see me." She pressed the power button on the TV remote, and the screen went black.

"Why?"

"Because. I've been such a bad mother to you." She shook her head. "And your father…"

"Mom, I know you can be mean and unfair, but lately, I've been thinking. Has it really been you?" Axel took her hand. "Or are you living through dad?"

She took a deep breath. "Both. When I called you that night, telling you that it was basically _okay _for your father to take his anger out on you, that was speaking through him. I didn't want to anger him any more than he already was." She chuckled. "And look where that landed me."

Axel smiled a little.

"But, son, there have been other times that I was speaking for myself. Yes, I don't like the fact that you're gay. And your father REALLY didn't like it. I know I've been tough sometimes. But honestly, I don't regret it. You're growing up to be a strong kid, Axel. And I'm just going to have to accept the fact that you're not into girls." She ruffled Axel's hair.

"But, dad…"

"And I've made a decision."

Axel looked at her questioningly.

"That I'm tired of living in fear of you and I getting abused by your father. I'm getting a divorce." She looked at Axel expectantly.

He looked surprised. "You are? Really?"

"Yeah, after I found out that he knocked you unconscious, and after he pushed me down that flight of stairs, it was something that I needed to do. And I'm going to file for full custody of you."

"So you're really going to divorce dad?" Axel couldn't have felt happier. Maybe with Leon out of their life, maybe his mother would be more of a mother. Maybe his life would be so much better.

"Yeah, I've already talked to my attorney. I'm filing abuse charges against him, and a divorce. The news should reach him within a few days. Plus, he hasn't even bothered to come visit me or call." Aerith looked at the phone that sat next to her bedside. "Nobody has."

"I bet dad's going to have a fit when he finds out." Axel didn't want to imagine what he'd do. Probably burn the house down or something.

"How are you holding up with him?" She asked.

"Well, after I got home from school that day, he tried to choke me, then blamed me for everything, then called me an ungrateful bastard, and then told me I should just leave. So I did." Axel told her matter-of-factly.

"Where are you staying?" She had genuine concern written on her face. Axel almost died of being surprised…

"Demyx's. But dad doesn't know." Axel said.

A nurse stuck her head through the door. "Excuse me, I have to check on Aerith now, so you have to leave."

"Okay." Axel kissed his mom on the cheek. "Take care, and call me when you're out of here."

"Okay."

"That's so sweet!" Axel hadn't even noticed the 60-year-old lady that shared the hospital room with Aerith. Tears of joy were running down her face. "It's so great that you two worked everything out!"

"Um, okay." Axel backed up a little.

"That's Mrs. Robinson." Aerith said.

"Uh… nice to meet you ma'am." Axel waved. "Bye mom."

"Bye honey."

Axel walked out of the room just as Mrs. Robinson began sobbing something about her son.

Roxas was leaning against a wall. When he saw Axel, he walked over.

"Okay, I had at least 3 nurses check me out." Roxas looked slightly mortified. Axel laughed. _I don't blame them._

"So how did it go?" Roxas asked, as they walked toward the car.

"It went great. I found out that my mom is going to divorce my dad, file charges against him, and then file for full custody of me." Axel smiled.

"That's good. Your asshole dad deserves that." Roxas unlocked his car and opened the driver's door. Axel opened the passenger's.

A few minutes later, Roxas piped up. "I'm hungry."

Axel's stomach rumbled in response.

"I'm guessing you are too." Roxas laughed.

Axel's stomach rumbled again.

"Let's go to Burger king." Roxas offered.

"Yeah." Axel and his stomach both agreed.

* * *

Okay, i know the devil/angel part was weird, but i felt like having there, so you're gunna have to deal.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I don't own the Whopper from burger king… I don't own 'It' (meaning the movie).

Lol, if you want, you can go to my profile and read about the weird dream that I had a few nights ago. It involves a Godzilla-sized Sephiroth attacking an amusement park.

* * *

Axel knocked on Demyx's door. He waved goodbye to Roxas, who drove off. Axel took a bite of his Whopper.

Samuel opened the door. "Hey, Axel. Where have you been?" Samuel asked. He let Axel in.

"Hangin wif my buhdie." Axel said, with a mouthful of burger.

"Listen, I was going to send Cloud over to say something to your father about you staying here."

Axel spit out his burger. "What?"

"Don't worry, Demyx told me that it was a bad idea." Samuel grimaced at the chewed up burger on the floor.

Axel took another bite. "Ghood."

Samuel laughed.

Axel adjusted the guitar, so he was holding onto it better. He took another bite of his burger.

Axel walked into Demyx's room. Demyx was cowering on Zexion's lap, and Zexion was staring wide-eyed at the TV.

"Um… hi?" Axel set his guitar down, rolled up his burger wrapper, and tossed it into the trashcan that occupied a spot in Demyx's room.

"Hey." Demyx hopped off Zexion's lap. "Zex, pause the movie."

No response.

"Zexion?"

Still nothing.

"ZEXION!" Demyx kicked Zexion.

"Ow!" Zexion glared at Demyx.

"Pause the movie." Demyx ordered. Zexion did as he was told. "Where have you been?"

Axel ran his fingers through his hair. He relayed everything to Demyx and Zexion, starting with Roxas seeing him here, and him and Roxas going out to eat.

"Wow." Demyx shook his head. "I don't believe it. So he's not going to tell Riku?"

"I don't think he will." Axel said.

"I think you've affected him somehow." Demyx said.

"Dem, you can't affect a person." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Coming from the person that says it's okay to have ownership papers on a person!" Demyx stated, sticking his tongue out at Zexion.

Zexion mocked Demyx. "Coming from the guy who says it's okay to… BLAH!"

Axel just watched the two go back and forth for a few minutes until Cloud opened the door. Zexion and Demyx kept arguing though.

Cloud gave them a weird look. "How long have they been doing this?"

"Ehh…" Axel looked at his watch. "3 minutes. Give or take a few."

"They've gone for 10 minutes before."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

After a moment, Cloud spoke up again. "Tell Demyx that his Grandma called."

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, my mom."

"Cool."

"Yeah, she's pretty nice."

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Okay." Cloud walked out of the room.

Axel grabbed a CD off the floor and threw it at Demyx.

Demyx glared at him. "What was that for?"

"You guys have been fighting for like, 5 minutes, and I'm bored. And your grandma called."

"Granny?" Demyx's face lit up. "Granny called!" Demyx flew out of the room.

Zexion and Axel traded disturbed looks, and shrugged. They sat down and Zexion un-paused the movie. When they were watching though, Axel couldn't help but thinking of the movie that him and Roxas had watched together.

Ah, good times, good times.

&!&!

Demyx tried to shake Axel awake.

"Ffff… 5 more minutes mom…"

"Axel!" Demyx shook harder.

"Whhhaatttt?" Axel flipped over and faced Demyx.

"Wake up, we still have to go to school." Demyx informed.

"Why?"

"Because." Demyx kicked Axel. "Zexion just got out of the shower. No go take one… you smell like Burger King."

"How come everyday I smell bad?" Axel asked.

"I didn't say bad… I just said that you smelled like Burger King."

"Shut up…" Axel threw his pillow lazily at Demyx, who didn't even have to bother to dodge it because the throw landed a few feet in front of him.

"Mphm… 5 more minutes, asshole…"

"Ugh! Fine!" Demyx left the room.

A few minutes later, Zexion came in, holding a cup full of icy-cold water. Demyx was close behind.

"This will get him up." Zexion whispered. He flipped the glass over, and it all landed on the side of Axel's head at once.

Axel jumped up. "Ohmygoditscold! COLD!" Axel picked up the blanket and hurriedly wiped the ice-cold water off his face.

Demyx and Zexion were bent over laughing.

"I hope you two are happy." Axel glared.

"I'm thrilled!" Demyx managed.

"I'm sure you are…"

&!&!

"So, Roxas told me something important today." Riku took a bit of his food. "And it has to do with Axel."

Axel stopped mid-bite. Roxas smirked.

Sora glanced at Axel. "What is it?"

"Well, I think that Axel should have told us this!" Riku frowned.

"What is it?" Sora asked again.

Roxas was enjoying how much Axel was fidgeting.

"Ax, how come you didn't tell me that your mom was in the hospital?" Riku asked.

Axel let out a sigh of relief, causing Roxas to quietly laugh.

"I don't know."

"Well, you shoulda. I feel really bad that you're stuck with your dad." Riku shook his head. "Bastard."

"Well, we haven't really seen much of each other lately."

"That's good. Onto other things…"

&!&!

After school, Axel stopped Roxas in the hallway.

"You had me worried that you told them." Axel said.

"I know." Roxas smiled.

Axel couldn't help but smile back.

"I really did it just to mess with you. And it was funny." Roxas laughed.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're nice."

Roxas looked at his watch. "I have to go, before band practice I have to baby-sit my cousins. Evil little devils." Roxas waved and ran off.

Axel turned around and almost ran in to Riku.

"Practice. 6:00. Roxas's house. Be there." Riku walked away, he looked pretty distracted.

&!&!

Axel sat on Roxas's bed, and strummed a few chords on his guitar. Sora was sitting on the floor throwing a baseball in the air. Roxas was lying down on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"They're 20 minutes late." Roxas stated.

"What could they both be doing that made them both this late?" Sora asked.

"You don't wanna know…" Axel fake gagged. Roxas laughed.

"You don't mean…" Sora stopped throwing the ball for a second.

Roxas looked at him. "You're an airhead."

Riku and Kairi walked in the room together.

Roxas smiled. "Sorry we're late guys. We got stuck in traffic." Riku shrugged.

"I live 10 minutes away. And there is NO TRAFFIC on those roads!" Roxas snapped.

Someone got impatient easily.

&!&!

Their practice had gone as normal. Roxas gave Axel a ride home. They pulled in front of Demyx's house. Roxas put the car in park.

"Oh, no. Keep driving." Axel said.

"What? Why?" Roxas asked.

"My dad's outside. Just go." Axel watched his dad.

"All right." Roxas went to pull the gearshift to pull it back into drive, but it wouldn't budge.

"Go!"

"I can't! The gearshift is stuck in park." Roxas kept trying to pull it.

"Roxas… I don't mean to pressure you, but my dad saw me…"

"Axel, help, it won't budge." Axel tried to help Roxas pull the gearshift. It still wouldn't move.

"Shit Ax! Your dad's coming this way!" They kept pulling on the shift, but it still wouldn't move.

Leon stopped outside the window. He opened Axel's door and pulled Axel out.

"Shit…" Roxas threw his door open and jumped out of his seat.

"It's your fault that Aerith is-" Leon punched Axel in the gut "divorcing me." He dropped Axel on the ground.

Roxas grabbed Axel's guitar out of the backseat.

Axel attempted to get up and punch Leon back, but Leon just kicked him down again.

Axel groaned in pain.

Roxas stood unnoticed behind Leon. He took a deep breath, lifted the guitar, and struck Leon in the back of the head.

Leon fell down onto Axel. Axel pushed Leon off of him, and Roxas helped him up.

"Guess you're the one saving me." Axel smiled.

"Glad I could help." Roxas smiled back.

Axel took a deep breath and leaned down and kissed Roxas.

* * *

Omg! Guess what! I left you all off at a good point bcuz I won't be able to update for a WEEK! Sorry!

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Hey Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? I missed you guys! I read all the great reviews on my sister's laptop. But I couldn't write a chapter on it, because I'm lucky if I get three minutes without her looking over my shoulder. And me + writing stories in journals a bunch of sloppily written crap.

Yeah! Thanks to all you reviewers! I broke 100 reviews while I was on vacation! This story is more successful then my past ones! Thanks all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I really think that FF should get that by now. I've had like 12 chapters of saying this!

I really missed writing these chapters and reading other people's stories. But tonight I'm going to read and review every story that I read!

Prepare for Drama.

4 days left until the competition. The day is Friday.

* * *

Axel pulled back fast. He hadn't realized what he was doing. It just- happened.

_Uh-oh._

Axel turned around fast and ran into Demyx's house, leaving Roxas stunned.

"D-did Axel just kiss me?" Roxas touched his lips.

&!&!

"You couldn't hold back your freaky little hormones!" Demyx screeched.

Zexion laughed. "Dem, I doubt it was his 'freaky little hormones.' If I was in that position, I would have done the same thing."

Axel was biting his lip. He didn't know if he had gotten himself into something. "I know this is bad Demyx, but you need to calm down."

"I will NOT calm down! You kissed one of them!"

Axel stood up. "One of _them?"_

"Yeah, the members of your band, one of the hardcore homophobes. _THEM!"_

"I already told you, Roxas doesn't care that I'm here, and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even care about that stuff anymore!"

"How are you so sure?" Demyx challenged. "This could all be an act."

Axel laughed. You know, one of those times that you cant help but laugh, because something seems too ridiculous. "An act? What kind of person do you take him for?"

"I take him for every other person in this school. I wasn't so sure when you told me that he was okay with everything. I've been skeptical the whole time." Demyx narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that right, Zexy?"

"Don't drag me into this." Zexion walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Demyx rolled his eyes.

"You know what, it isn't easy for me. You just got Zexion _handed _to you! I had to work to get Roxas's attention. And you know what-" Axel walked over to Demyx's bedroom door and opened it. "So what if him and the others kill me. Even though it was impulse, I don't regret what I did." Axel walked out the room and slammed the door behind him.

Demyx sat on the bed. "What have I done?"

&!&!

Axel had been walking for about 1 hour. He had no idea where he was, but it was somewhere downtown. He thought about visiting his mom, but then decided against it. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. It was beginning to get cold out. He pulled his hood over his head and then stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. He shivered a bit. It was getting really dark and the sun was almost completely set. He turned into a Starbucks deciding that he would need caffeine to stay awake on the walk back home.

"Where is my home?" He muttered. He couldn't go home, his dad would kill him. And he didn't want to go back to Demyx's, not after what just happened.

"What will it be sir?" A middle aged woman that had her stringy platinum blonde hair up in a bun stood behind the cash register. She looked like life had taken a toll on her. She had scars on her face. Which she tried to hide with a lot of makeup, but that didn't work.

"Sir?"

"Uhm… I don't know. Surprise me." Axel muttered.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Okay then. Name?"

"Axel."

She scribbled his name on the cup. Axel got out of the way so other customers could order. A few minutes later, she called his name. He took the cup.

"It's my specialty hot chocolate. You look like you could use it." She smiled, slightly amused. "Since I think you look a little pathetic right now, I'll give it to you for 3 dollars.

He thanked the woman, and handed her the money. It's a good thing that she had given him a discount- because all he had was three dollars. _I should have checked my money before I bought something. That could have ended badly._

He walked out of the store and took a sip of his hot chocolate. He smiled- but it faded fast. The hot chocolate was surprisingly delicious. He could quite place what she put in it, but it was really good.

He headed back the way that he thought he came from- but it seemed like he made a drastic wrong turn. He had stumbled upon the bad part of the city- where the main robberies, drive-bys, and drug dealing took place.

Axel began to make his breath a little quieter. It was the middle of the night, and he didn't really want to get mugged. He heard police sirens in the distance. He decided to turn around and get back into the better part of the city. He looked across the street, and two men were starting to fight. He stared for a moment, until one of them caught his eye.

"What do you want?" The man who was winning the fight challenged. He began to walk across the street and over to Axel, just leaving the other man that he had been beating on the ground, moaning.

Axel walked faster, but the man was starting to gain on him. He ran- and his long legs came in handy.

"Get back here, punk!" The man was waving his fist at Axel. Axel saw a police officer pull around the corner in their squad car. The man stopped. "Shit!" And he ran off the other way.

The police officer stopped next to Axel, who had slowed his pace down to a stop, now that the man was gone.

"You alright, son?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just took a wrong turn and ended up here." Axel said.

"This isn't a good place to be." The man stated. Axel nodded. "how far are you away from home?"

"At least a 45 minute walk." Axel said.

"Well, I don't want you getting hurt, so do you want a ride home? I could get you there in no time."

Axel thought for a moment, and decided that it was a good idea. "Sure." Axel approached the car and got in the backseat.

"What's your address, son?"

Axel gave them Demyx's address. He decided that was the better choice rather than his own home. He couldn't even imagine if his father saw him getting out of a cop car. That would only just make Leon kill him more. If it was possible.

About 25 minutes later, they pulled in front of Demyx's house. By now, it was pitch black outside.

"You stay out of trouble, you hear?" The officer unlocked the back door for him.

"Yeah." Axel nodded at the man and got out of the car. He pushed his unruly hair out of his face. He didn't really plan on going on walks by himself anymore. Maybe he could bring Zexion with him next time.

He walked in the house and Zexion, Cloud, Demyx, and Samuel were sitting on the living room couch.

When Could saw him, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god, you're here."

Samuel let out a deep breath. "We were all really worried."

Zexion smiled at him. "You've been gone for ages. Where have you been?"

"Well, a long walk, a trip to Starbucks, into the bad part of the city, and then taken home by a police officer." Axel knew that what he said had sounded bad- like he had done something, but he didn't feeling like explaining himself. He was still a little traumatized from being chased by that man. He walked back up to Demyx's room, leaving the others in a state of shock and curiosity.

Axel dropped onto his makeshift bed-floor and closed his eyes. He imagined the feel of Roxas's lips on his. He wasn't lying when he told Demyx that he hadn't regretted it. It might get the crap beaten out of him for it, but he was happy that he had finally done something that he'd always want to do. And who knows? If it all works out, then maybe Axel would have someone to turn to. The only real highlight of his life now was when he was able to see Roxas. And now he had to go the weekend without seeing him. That was- if Roxas ever wanted to see him again. The competition was next week, Tuesday. If Roxas was going to tell, he might as well wait until that's over. What would they do without Axel? You can't have a band without a lead guitarist. And it's not like Riku's going to replace him with Sora.

&!&!

"I'm going to replace you with Sora." Riku took a bite of his sandwich.

Okay, maybe they would. "For what?"

"Oh, I had pictures printed out of what we should wear. I was going to have you go and get the clothes, but I decided that Sora should do it instead while we go practice some more." Riku had called a band meeting that Saturday, and they had practiced the song a bit, but then decided that they were hungry, so they took off to the mall food court to get something to eat.

Axel smiled. Of course they wouldn't replace him.

"Do you guys have any idea why Roxas's is so quiet today?" Sora asked. They all looked over a Roxas, who was waiting in a food court line for Chinese food.

_I do._ Axel thought.

"I don't know." Riku asked. "Even his drumming earlier today was even quiet. It's Saturday! He should be happy that we don't have school. If anything, he should be loud."

"Maybe he's PMSing." Sora said, which earned him a death glare from Kairi.

"He's not the only one." Axel snorted. Kairi flung a piece of lettuce from her salad at him.

"Guys, leave Kairi alone. It's hard for her to be in a band with all guys." Riku smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah Riku, I'm sure it's really hard for her when you two are having sex." Sora joked. Him and Axel hi-fived while Kairi choked on her salad because of the remark.

"Lay off! Just because you assholes can't get laid." Riku snapped. Kairi kissed his cheek.

Kairi laughed and took another bite of her salad.

Roxas sat back down. He didn't look unhappy- he was just quiet. Axel was in a good mood today- he didn't know why- but maybe it had to do with the fact that Roxas came along even though he knew that Axel would be there. That had to mean something, right?

"Why are you quiet today, Rox?" Kairi asked.

He looked at her and then took a bite of his fried rice. "Don't worry about it." Axel could have sworn that Roxas glanced in his direction, but maybe it was his imagination.

Axel couldn't help but wonder what Roxas was thinking at that very moment…

GJKDAGJLKDAJG

I hope no one got offended by the part in the bad neighborhood. I'm really sorry if it did!

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Since I just finished my other story, I started this one

The day in the beginning of the chapter is Sunday. 3 days left until their competition!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, OKAY?

Just a warning: when your best friend's ex boyfriend IM's you, IGNORE IT!

Don't ask.

On with the Story! Sorry, it's a little short!

* * *

Axel was lying on his floor-bed staring at the ceiling. Their band practice that was a few hours ago was the same thing that they had been doing all week. They sounded great, but practice will always make them better.

And the outfits that Riku put together and Sora picked out… no.

Just… no.

Either Riku is gay, or Sora is blind. Axel would probably have to vote the latter.

The only other person whose outfit was as heinous as Axel's was Roxas. Kairi's outfit just looked whoreish. It suited her well though. And Riku's looked cool. Okay, maybe him and Roxas's outfits weren't a mistake, just an attempt from Riku to be the only good looking one. Not that it really mattered to Axel. He only wanted to look good for Roxas. And leather short-shorts that were ridiculously short and a tee with the sleeves cut off. The t-shirt had a- wait for it…

Zombie bunny on the front.

Axel gagged when he saw it. Sora said it was hard-core. Kairi and Riku snickered. But maybe it was a step up from Roxas's, which had a zombie butterfly.

But Riku's- well, his was good. He had a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt that had a flaming guitar on it. Okay, it sounds stupid, but it looks really good.

And Kairi's… let's just say that if it had a rating it would be R. Or M. Depends on what rating system you go by. It was gross.

Axel decided that he would switch up what he was going to wear.

&!&!

Roxas looked at his shirt.

"I will NOT be seen in this." He mumbled. He threw it in the trashcan. "That shirt is a crime against rock."

"Maybe a different outfit will work." He said, as he chucked the shorts into the trashcan with the shirt.

&!&!

Demyx walked into his room, seeing Axel deep in thought about something. He took a deep breath.

This is it Demyx. You haven't talked to him all weekend. You need to apologize.

"Ax?" Demyx got the redhead's attention.

Axel looked up at him. He didn't look mad- just a little distracted. "Yeah?"

The next part came a little easier to Demyx. "I really am sorry about what I said the other day. And if you trust Roxas- then I should too."

"That's alright." Axel sat up. "And you can make it up to me."

Demyx's curiosity perked up. "How?"

Axel laid the outfit on the floor so Demyx could see it.

"Holy SHIT!" Demyx shielded his eyes. "You don't have to wear that, do you?"

"Yeah. I need your help to come up with a better replacement."

Zexion walked in the door. "Hey- they kinda stole my idea about the leather." Zexion picked up the outfit. "Let me take this off your hands." He picked up the outfit and walked out of the room. A few seconds later they heard the bathroom door shut.

"I really hope he isn't putting that on…" Demyx said.

"If I know Zexion, he is."

"Ew."

"Oh you know you'd like it." Axel teased.

Demyx blushed. "Anyway… let's get back to the outfit choosing."

After rifling through clothes for a few minutes, Zexion walked back into the room. And Axel was right. He had changed into the outfit.

"It's a little big, but I still like it." Zexion examined himself in the mirror. "What do you think, Dem?"

Demyx's mouth was wide open and he was… drooling. Axel reached over and shut Demyx's mouth, which flopped back open.

"I think he thinks that you look damn sexy." Axel said. Demyx nodded slightly.

Zexion smiled devilishly. "I thought he would."

Axel looked down at his clothes. _I guess I'm looking by myself now._

&!&!

After about 30 min, Demyx's had regained his composure (which still didn't stop him from sneaking longing glances at Zexion) and helped Axel and Zexion sort through clothes.

"Arg… I don't have a shirt of my favorite band!" Axel growled.

Demyx held up an ACDC shirt. "Isn't your favorite band ACDC?"

"No."

"You said that it was."

"I changed my mind." Axel took the shirt. "But I guess this will have to do."

"We can go shopping." Zexion suggested.

"That could work… but there's one little problem."

"What?

"I HAVE NO MONEY."

"Tsk Tsk. Axel, did you forget who I am?" Zexion wagged his finger at Axel.

"Zexion, the supremo-homo?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Besides that."

"Zexion, the guy who likes tight leather?"

"No. Well, maybe."

"Zexion, the guy who has M&M's on his Cheerio's every morning?"

"NO, YOU EGGHEAD! I'M ZEXION, THE MAN WITH THE MONEY!"

"I told you not to whore yourself out, Zexion." Demyx warned.

Zexion threw his hands in the air. "You are BOTH eggheads! Axel, do you want me to pay for another outfit for you or not?"

"You'd do that?" Axel was shocked. He didn't even know that Zexion had money.

"Yes, and don't worry about paying back. It's not like my family has anything better to do with the money anyway."

"You mean like, paying bills, or insurance…"

"That's not important." Zexion dismissed the ideas with a wave of his hand.

Demyx snorted. "It is if you want to keep your house."

"Alright, you know what? Let's go." Zexion motioned for them to follow him out the door.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Demyx asked Zexion.

"Yes I am, I quite like this outfit."

Axel grimaced. "I don't think the people here will."

"Did I say that we were going to shop here?" Zexion smiled devilishly.

"You don't mean…" Axel gave Zexion a smile.

"Yup."

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING AT A SEX STORE!" Demyx yelled.

"NO!" Zexion and Axel both yelled in unison.

"Then where?"

Zexion grinned. "Mine and Axel's old hometown. Twilight Town."

&!&!

Roxas picked up a shirt. "No."

Another one. "No."

"No."

"Yuck."

"No."

"Oh definitely yes! Oh wait… no."

"Hell no."

"YES! THIS IS IT!"

"Never mind."

Roxas's mom opened the door. "What are you yelling about honey?"

"I can't find a good shirt to wear for the competition." Roxas threw another article of clothing aside.

"Okay, why don't you take my debit card? Twilight Town has a great mall."

"That's like an hour away, mom."

"I know, but you'll definitely find what you're looking for there."

* * *

OH! What will happen?!

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, this chapter may be a bit rushed, I was really trying to get it done. It's leading onto a more important, eventful chapter and I wanted to get on to that one! This was a tough one to write, but read on!

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Demyx, we weren't there 10 seconds ago, we're not there now."

Demyx waited about 30 seconds. "Are we there now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"DEMYX SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Axel yelled into the backseat, gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. "I will TELL you when we are there!"

"Sorry Mr. Grouchy-Pants." Demyx mocked Axel.

"Finally!" Zexion was relived that Demyx shut up.

"What, we're there?" Demyx stuck his head between Zexion and Axel, who were in the front of the car.

"NO!" Zexion turned his face so it was a few inches away from Demyx's and yelled. "We ARE NOT there YET!"

Demyx fell backward into the seat. He pouted. "Z-Zexy…"

"Oh God." Axel smacked himself in the forehead. "Here we go…"

The anger melted of Zexion's face. "Aww, Demyx, I'm sorry." Zexion climbed into the backseat, kicking Axel in the shoulder while doing so. Which, in turn, caused Axel to swerve and almost hit an oncoming car.

"ZEXION! STAY IN ONE SEAT! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Axel yelled. It was Zexion's turn to fall back into the seat.

"Ouch Ax, a little pissy are we?" Zexion asked, before sitting close to Demyx.

"Shut. Up. I am still irritated from Demyx." Axel said through gritted teeth.

Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion on the cheek. "That's my job."

"Yeah and you're pretty damn good at it." Axel mumbled, earning him a smack from Zexion.

"Shut up and drive, slave." Zexion commented. Axel glared at him for a moment.

"Why, WHY did I agree to this?"

&!&!

Axel finally pulled into the Twilight Town Mall. After a whole ride of Demyx and Zexion making out, he almost wanted to pull his hair out. But he resisted the temptation. He quite liked his hair.

"I really hope that the ride back isn't as bad as the ride here was." Axel snapped.

"We weren't that loud." Zexion retaliated.

"Oh yeah, after Demyx and his 'Are we there yet?' things got much quieter." Axel lightly smacked himself in the head, "Oh yeah! Except for the moaning and the random limbs FLYING INTO THE WINDOWS! Oh, and that foot that hit my head!"

"Do you want me to drive on the way back?" Zexion asked.

"NO!" Axel screamed. "Just- please- be… QUIET!"

"I don't think he's okay." Demyx said.

"Is he ever?"

&!&!

Roxas was scanning the rack to see if there was anything that interested him. He pulled out a plain black t-shirt with a Monster Energy Drink Logo on the front.

"Nah." Roxas put the shirt back. He looked at his watch. "Ooh, I've been shopping for three hours. I'm starving." He adjusted one of his shopping bags and walked out of the small store.

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, not wanting to pay for food with a credit card. He grabbed a twenty out of the wallet and put it back in his pocket. He looked up and stopped.

Was that? No. Demyx and Zexion? It can't be. And WHAT is Zexion wearing? Is that- Axel's band outfit?

Demyx turned a little bit and met eyes with Roxas. Demyx smiled and waved a bit. Roxas smiled back. He didn't have a problem with Demyx- well, he hadn't really talked to Demyx that much. Not seeing the fiery redhead with them, Roxas walked over.

"Hey Roxas, what brings you here?" Demyx asked.

"Um… I was shopping for an outfit for the band competition." Roxas said, not taking his eyes of Zexion. "Is that Axel's?"

"Yeah." Zexion did a little spin. "I took it off his hands. He's here shopping for another one too."

Roxas looked around. "Well, where is he?"

"Axel? He had to pee. That's why we're standing out here, In front of the bathrooms." Demyx pointed at the 'Restroom' sign above the door.

"Oh." Roxas nodded. "Well, I was going to go get something to eat, so I'll just see you guys later." He waved and attempted to walk away, but Demyx latched onto the back of his shirt.

"No! You have to shop with us, Roxas." Demyx insisted.

"I don't know…" Roxas looked toward the bathroom.

Zexion seemed to have read his mind. "You don't have to, Roxas."

Roxas silently thanked him. He wasn't afraid, or pissed off at Axel, he just wasn't ready to see him.

He walked off, leaving a complaining Demyx in his wake.

"Why'd you let him go?" Demyx asked.

"Because. He isn't ready to see Axel." Zexion rolled his eyes. "Even a monkey would know that."

"I didn't know that."

"I rest my case."

Axel jogged over to them. "You guys up for a little more shopping?"

"Yeah!" Demyx forgot about the whole incident, and Axel and him raced up the 'Down' escalator. Demyx beat Axel and started to do a little victory dance at the top.

"HA!" Demyx shoved his finger in Axel's face. "I win!"

Axel shoved Demyx's finger away. "Only because I tripped."

After a few minutes of browsing, they decided to stop in a store. The clothes looked cool.

About 20 minutes later, Demyx sighed. "Axel, I'm bored of looking at clothes."

Axel just looked at him.

"Demyx, let's leave. Axel can handle looking at clothes by himself. You don't mind, do you Axel?" Zexion asked.

"Nah, go ahead." Axel waved them off. Demyx and Zexion took off out the store, and Axel really didn't care where they took off too.

Axel picked up a shirt and surveyed it. He decided that he would try it on. He added to the small pile of clothes that he was going to try on. The clothes were currently hanging limply in his arm.

He walked over to the fitting rooms, and saw that only fitting room 1 was open, so he walked inside and locked the door.

&!&!

Roxas picked out a pair of jeans that he liked. He smiled at them. "These look good." He didn't want to waste time looking anymore, so head headed over to the fitting rooms, where they were all packed full. He waited by the door of room 1, and waited for any of them to open.

"This could take forever." He muttered to himself. A few minutes later, Roxas heard someone fumbling with the handle of room 1. Roxas stepped back a bit, ready to claim the room when the other person left.

The door opened, and Roxas was just about to walk in the room, but…

Axel walked out.

"Roxas?"

GJKDAGJLKDAJG

Okay, I know it wasn't that good, But next chapter you'll all get eventful and long! It may take me a few days or so to make it. Please Review, it makes me write faster!


	15. Chapter 15

Here it is! I am so happy at all the reviews that I get for this story! Thank you all and I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, but I do own this lovely little story.

Sunday: 3 days left (The day that the beginning of this story takes place.)

Monday: 2 days left

Tuesday: 1 day left

Wednesday: The Competition!

This chart is for more my purpose than yours, lol. I have the worst memory.

This chapter contains: Axel and Roxas's encounter, Zexion having a beer craving, but not being able to satisfy it! Lolz, Zexion's and alcoholic!

And the school day, Monday.

* * *

Roxas just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Axel waved his hand in front of Roxas's face. "Rox?"

Roxas did the only thing that he could think to do. He ran. But his action didn't help because Axel lightly grabbed his arm.

"Roxas, you have to talk to me sometime." Axel said.

Roxas looked at him. "N-no."

"No?"

"Not right n-now." Roxas pulled himself out of Axel's grasp, and ran toward the exit of the store, dropping the pants that he had planned trying on.

"Roxas…"

&!&!

"Look it's Roxas!" Demyx pointed out Roxas's running form.

"Oh shit, that's the store that we left Axel in." Zexion ran into the store, and Axel was just standing there, with a disappointed look on his face. "Axel, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something happened."

"No, nothing happened. I told him that we had to talk sometime, and he said not right now." Axel said. He looked over at Zexion. "Does that mean that we will talk?" Axel asked.

"I don't know Axel, I don't know." Zexion tried to comfort Axel.

Axel, Zexion, and Demyx, grudgingly headed over to the counter, where Axel bought a shirt. He didn't think this was what he was going to wear, but it said 'I don't like Zombie Bunnies.' How lucky. He decided that maybe he was going to wear it to school on Monday just to piss Riku off. There were also some jeans that he bought, which he did plan on wearing at the competition.

"You know, I think that it would be funny if you wore that shirt in the competition." Demyx said.

"Um. No. I don't even think that I'll wear it on Monday. I just got it because I felt like it." Axel said.

"Oh, thanks for wasting my money." Zexion joked.

"Like you said Zexion, you have nothing better to do with it." Axel smiled at him.

"Yeah, true." Zexion linked arms with Demyx on one side, and Axel on the other.

"Let's go get some beer." Zexion said.

"Where are we going to go that will give us beer?" Axel asked. "And why do you like beer so much?"

"I have an addiction. And I get it from someone that you might remember. He has long pink hair…" Zexion waited for Axel to get it.

"Oh my god! That's right! Marly!" Axel smiled at the memory of his old friend. Marluxia is Zexion's cousin.

"Who's Marly?" Demyx asked.

"He's Zexion's cousin. He just turned 23, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. He's the source of all my beer." Zexion licked his lips.

"You're going to be an alcoholic." Demyx said.

"I already am." Zexion smiled at Demyx.

"I guess that makes sense." Demyx pecked Zexion on the lips.

Zexion pulled his cell phone out of his skintight leather shorts. It's amazing how they even fit in there. He dialed Marluxia.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey man! It's Zex."

_"Sorry Zex, I can't give you any beer. I'm on vacation with my college friends."_

"What makes you think I'm not calling just to talk to you?" Zexion pouted.

_"Zexion, I know you better than that. And don't even try to break into my apartment this time, I took all the beer with me." Marluxia cackled._

"Oh COME ON!" Zexion yelled into the phone.

_"Calm down Zexion! God, I'm a horrible cousin. Don't you know that you're still underage?"_

"Yes, I know that. That didn't stop you when you were in high school and your brother was legal."

There was silence for a moment. _"Fine. I'm going to be back Wednesday night. And this is the LAST time. If your mom finds out that I gave you any more she's going to rip my head off."_

"Thanks Mar, bye."

_"Bye. Be good."_

"I don't plan on it." Zexion hung up the phone before Marluxia could say anything else. "NOW he's starting to get caught up in the whole 'underage' thing."

"So not tonight?" Axel asked.

"No, he said that he'd be back Wednesday night." Zexion said.

"Zexion, you do know that Wednesday is the competition, right?" Axel asked.

"Oh. Well, who cares. I know that I'm going. I don't care how late in the night that stupid competition goes." Zexion waved off the issue. "Well, anyway, who wants to talk about beer?"

Axel and Demyx just stared at him.

"Guys. I'm kidding." Zexion looked at them strangely.

&!&!

Monday was… interesting, to say the least. Zexion, surprise surprise, wore the outfit to school. Except the shirt. He put on one of his own instead. They didn't want to tip off Riku and Sora THAT much. Speaking of those two, they didn't even notice that Zexion was wearing the shorts. Well, they noticed, but they were too stupid to realize that those were the band shorts.

"I told you that they wouldn't notice, Ax. God, if was wearing a sign that said 'I'm wearing Axel's short shorts' they wouldn't notice. Those two are dumber than a rock." Zexion laughed. Axel giggled nervously. They still had music yet, and all of them were in that class.

"I know, but sooner or later they may realize it." Axel bit his nail.

"And if they do, I can just say that I bought them." Zexion said.

"Alright, well go away, they may see me with you." Axel said. Zexion waved and walked over to Demyx.

Axel walked into Music, only to find that the other members of his band were at the front of the class, holding all their instruments. Well, everyone except Kairi, who was at her school.

"What's going on?" Axel asked Riku.

"I didn't tell you?" Riku thought for a moment. "Oh I guess I didn't. I told Roxas. We're going to play a new song for the class." Riku smiled at him.

"Riku… we didn't learn a new song." Axel could feel anger.

"Oh, I gave the song to Roxas and Sora… but I don't think I printed one off for you." Riku smiled innocently. "I guess Sora will have to fill in."

"Oh hell no." Axel's face began to turn a dangerous shade of red. Riku wasn't going to get away with trying to make Axel look like an idiot in front of everyone. First the outfit, now this. If Sora played, it wouldn't only make Axel look stupid, since HE wasn't playing, but he didn't think that Riku realized Sora playing would make the band look stupid and sound bad. "Sora can't play, dipshit."

"Axel, calm down. I kept a CD with the guitar recording on it. He's not actually going to play." Riku pulled the CD out of his backpack. "My band will still sound good."

Axel clenched his fist. "Your band? Last I knew, DEMYX was the one that came up with the idea for the band. It's not yours. It's _ours."_ Axel meant that it was Riku's, Roxas's, and his.

Riku laughed. "It's not like you assholes ever bothered with planning and stuff. And naming."

"We never bothered because you had it all planned. And our band doesn't even have a name yet." Axel challenged.

Riku smiled. "I gave it a name. R&K Rock."

Axel laughed. "That is the dumbest name that I ever heard. What the fuck do the R and K mean?"

"Riku and Kairi, stupid."

"Oh, right, your fuck buddy." That was it for Axel. He drew his fist back and hit Riku in the face. He would have gone for his gut, but the stupid bass guitar was in the way. Riku fell backwards a few steps. His hand was at his nose, which was bleeding.

"What is your problem?" Riku was terrified.

"You." Axel punched Riku again, and walked swiftly out of the room.

Roxas looked from Riku to the door, and got up from his drum set and took off after Axel.

"Axel!" He yelled for Axel to stop walking down the empty hallway. Axel stopped, and looked at him, surprised.

"Axel, I'm so sorry, this is my fault." Roxas was panting from running toward him.

"Roxas, this isn't your fault."

"No, I knew about Riku's plan. I should have said something." Axel heard a hint of sadness in Roxas's voice.

"Why didn't you?"

"I-I didn't have the guts to, I guess." Roxas was rocking back and forth on his feet.

Axel sighed. He didn't want to be mad at Roxas, or blame him for anything. "It's alright."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks."

Axel smiled back. "I'm gunna cut the rest of the day. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Roxas's smile faded. "I-I guess."

Axel turned around and headed down the hallway.

"Axel?"

Axel turned around and walked back over to Roxas.

Roxas took a deep breath, stood on his toes, and kissed Axel. "I'm sorry that took me so long."

Axel just stared. "Did that just happen?"

"Yes, it did Axel."

Their moment was ruined by Axel's cell phone ringing in his pocket. He thought about not answering, but he got the strange feeling that he should. He shot Roxas an apologetic look. Roxas only nodded.

"Hello?" Axel said irritably.

_"Hello Axel, this is Dr. Charles Fisher of Hollow Bastion Medical Center."_

Axel was silent. "Hollow Bastion Medical Center?"

_"That's right. We regret to inform you that your father has passed away from an overdose of Meth. Our lab tests show that he has been taking it for four years. But a few days ago, he took so much that it took his life."_

Axel dropped his phone. "No…"

* * *

In NO way I am saying that underage drinking is appropriate. Its just part of the plot. And whether you do it or not, is your business.

Don't worry, the band will still play. The authoress just has to smooth things out.

Lol, how many people were happy that Leon died, and how many were upset? On my spell check, it didn't like the word Meth and I accidentally changed it instead of adding it to my computer dictionary thing. So it said, 'your father has passed away from an overdose of Math.' Lol. What a tragic death.

Please Review! Maybe we can reach 160?? Let's find out!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own, and I do own what I do own.

Oh, sad sad day that they are having. Oh well, read on.

Still Monday.

Leon James Leonhart. Lol, anyone got any better of a middle name for Leon?

* * *

Axel stood there, ignoring the doctor, who was calling his name through the phone.

Roxas leaned down and hung up the phone. "Axel, what happened?"

"My dad. He died from a Meth overdose." Axel walked over to the nearest bench and sat.

"Oh my god, Axel I'm so sorry." Roxas sat next to Axel and put his arm around Axel's shoulder. _Our perfect moment has to be ruined by this._

Axel began to sob quietly. "Every time my father would hit me or something… I just wished this upon him. But now that it's happened…"

Roxas nodded understandingly.

"And it's my fault too." Axel looked at Roxas, tears streaming down his face.

"Axel! Don't say that, this isn't your fault." Roxas resisted the urge to smack him.

"Roxas, you have no idea. This is my fault. They said that he'd been taking if for four years."

"And?"

"About four years ago, I told my parents something that they definitely didn't want to hear." Axel sighed.

"What is it?"

"Four years ago, before they switched me here, I told my parents that I was gay. Roxas, they hated it! That's why they switched me here. Away from Zexion, away from my life. They hoped that this school would help me snap out of it."

Roxas's mouth fell open. He hadn't known this about Axel.

"I know. You're thinking that I'm stupid gay scum that drove my father to his own death." Axel said.

Roxas actually did smack Axel across the head this time. "You didn't drive him to his own death. He did that, it was his choice. And he was a stubborn bastard for not accepting you."

Axel smiled a tidbit. "Even though I can't bring myself to believe it, you have a good point."

"You have to believe it, Axel. You didn't do this to him. He did. You didn't instruct him to start taking Meth. He did that on his own. You didn't tell him to beat you and your mother. HE DID!" Roxas was shaking Axel. "And you better believe it or I'm going to smack you again!"

Axel pulled himself out of Roxas's grasp. "Okay, okay!" He chuckled a bit. "I never realized how insane you can get."

Roxas laughed. "Alright. So are you still going to cut the rest of the day?"

Axel wiped the tears from his face. "Roxas. My dad just died. What do YOU think?"

"So do you want to go see your mom?" Roxas asked.

Axel sighed. "I do, but I don't know if I can."

"You have to Axel." Roxas put his hand on Axel's shoulder. "She hated him too, but she has to care as much as you do."

"Fine."

&!&!

"I don't care."

"But mom!"

"No, Axel." Aerith crossed her arms. "Your father was an ass- ehm- excuse me, he was a butthole, and abused us. I don't care that he died."

"Mom, I hate him too, but you don't have to be so heartless!" Axel argued.

"I'm not being heartless!" She snapped. "I don't see why you even care!"

"I care because he's still my dad!" Axel said.

"Well he brought this death upon himself. He's the one that had the Meth for four years." She refused to look into Axel's eyes. She just looked at the monitors next to her bed.

Axel sighed. "Mom. I love you, but I hate you right now." Axel waved her off and walked out of the room. When he was almost out the door, his mother burst into tears.

"Oh I know, honey. I am upset about it, I just don't want to be." She began to sob into her pillows. Axel ran over to comfort his mom.

"That's better mom, I hate to see you hold back that much feeling." He hugged her.

"I've already arranged for his funeral to be tomorrow during your school day." She sniffed. "I didn't want to grieve over this for days, waiting for his funeral."

Axel nodded. "Thank you mom."

"That's so sweet!" Mrs. Robinson, Aerith's hospital roommate squealed. She was an old woman that had her family pass long ago. You might be able to remember her from being mentioned in an earlier chapter.

Aerith pulled the curtain, so they couldn't see Mrs. Robinson.

"She's really getting on my nerves." Aerith whispered.

Axel giggled. Just then, a loud beep erupted through the room. Axel looked at his mother's machine, which was fine. He pulled back the curtain and Mrs. Robinson's machine was blaring loudly at them. Nurses bursted into the room. One of them began to shoo him out into the hallway, where Roxas was, and they shut the door behind them.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know! Mrs. Robinson's machine just started blaring and they shooed me out!" Axel was on edge. What would happen to her? Sure the old lady seemed annoying, but she was sweet.

The door opened, and some nurses were pulling her bed out. "Susanne Rose Robinson, time of death, 3:42 PM." Roxas and Axel watched as they pulled her bed out. There was a sheet over her head. Axel ran back into his mother's room.

"Mom? What happened?"

His mother was crying. "I overheard them saying that it was just old age. It was her time to go." She got out of her bed. "This has been such a horrible day for me!"

Axel comforted his mom. She was right… this was turning out to be a bad day.

&!&!

"Leon James Leonhart… beloved father and husband. He was a hard worker… who loved his family." The priest took a moment for this to sink in.

Zexion snorted. "Then Leon has a weird way of showing his love."

The priest cleared his throat. "Leon was a hard worker, who earned many honors at his job. Sadly, his life was taken by drugs. What a horrible tragic moment that was for his family when they heard."

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and squeezed it. His ocean blue eyes looked into Axel's emerald green ones, as if say, 'You can get through this. I'll be here with you.' Axel smiled at Roxas.

"Today we bury the father and husband in this grave. May he forever rest in peace." They slowly lowered Leon's casket into the grave. Axel put his free arm around his mother, who was sobbing quietly into a tissue.

The service ended, and the small crowd of people headed back to their cars. Aerith was quietly talking to her friends that had attended. Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx stood in a square around Leon's grave. They were all holding one another's hands. Demyx pulled his hand away for a second to wipe the tears off his face, but quickly intertwined them back with Zexion's.

Roxas looked at them all. "You guys, we all have to promise not to let ourselves fall into the trap that Leon did." Roxas was very new to their little group, but he was a magnificent addition, and a great friend.

Axel nodded. "I feel so bad about this. If mom and I had known, then we could have gotten him help."

Zexion squeezed Axel's hand. "It's not your fault. None of this is. I hate to say this at his funeral, but he was a weak person."

They all released hands. "Come on you guys, let's go back to my house." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and led the rest of them over to his car.

&!&!

"To us." They all clinked glasses of water. Well, Demyx had apple juice.

Roxas sipped his water. "You do know that the only way that we can win the contest is if you get Riku and Kairi back, right?"

Axel choked on his water. "No."

"Axel, we need a singer, and we need a bass guitarist." Roxas looked at him.

Axel grimaced. He was going to regret this. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Riku.

_"Axel, what do you want?"_

"I want you to come over to Roxas's. We have to talk."

_"And what makes you think that I want to?"_

"You want to win this contest, right?"

_"Of course I do. But who says I can't do it without you?"_

"You can't find another drummer with talent like Roxas, and another guitarist. Besides, there isn't even enough time for someone else to learn the song."

_"Roxas didn't leave the band, dipshit."_

"Riku, if I don't play, Roxas won't."

_"What makes you say that?"_

"Trust me."

_"What's in it for you?"_

"Riku, we started this together, and we need to end it together. I want to win this. You need us, and we need you. We don't have to be friends."

_"Fine. I'll be over there as soon as possible. I'll bring Kairi."_

Axel hung up the phone. "That killed me Roxas."

"I know it did, but everything you said was true." Roxas offered him a smile.

Axel frowned. Roxas kissed him.

"WOAH! When did you to get all kissy?" Demyx asked.

Everyone stared at him. "Demyx, where the hell have you been for the last 24 hours?" Zexion dumped his glass of water on Demyx's head.

"That was not nice."

"I'm never nice, Demyx."

&!&!

Zexion and Demy decided that they would take a walk together, since they didn't want to interfere with the meeting.

Roxas was biting his nails, nervously awaiting Riku's arrival.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? No, I'm not nervous, when am I ever nervous? Heh."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You could have fooled me."

Riku walked into the room, holding hands with Kairi. Riku's face was emotionless, while Kairi just looked confused.

"Let's make this quick. I'm really tired." Riku sat in the chair by Roxas's computer. Kairi just stood.

"I wonder why…" Axel murmured, earning him a hard nudge in the side from Roxas.

"So are you in?" Roxas asked.

"In with what? Riku? What's going on?" Kairi asked. Nobody answered her.

"Yeah, we're in. But don't even think about being all gay around us." Riku spat.

Roxas's mouth dropped. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, it's so obvious! It all clicked for me yesterday. You guys can't hide this any longer. That's why you didn't go to school today, right?"

"No, Axel's dad died. His funeral was today." Roxas pointed out.

It was Riku's turn to be surprised. "You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't tell me that you were trying to replace me with Sora, of all people."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're not here to talk about that. I want you both to know that I am only doing this because I cant find any good replacements within a day."

Axel nodded. "And I want you to know that just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I'm going to hit on you."

Riku nodded. "Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

I got so sad just writing the funeral part. It reminded me of my best friend's brother's funeral. Funerals are so sad…

Chapter 16. The second to last chapter in the Behind The Mask Chronicles. Lol, not chronicles, but you get the point. This story is right at it's closing. Please Review if you want to see an extraspecial ending! Which you will anyway, but just review please.


	17. Chapter 17

Here it is! I love this chapter… I'm sorry but there will not be a sequel. Sorry! I will be releasing a new story after the Epilogue.

OMGOMG Kairi's not a bitch!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Paramore or their lyrics. So don't delete my story, and please don't sue me. ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN PARAMORE OR THE LYRICS TO 'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET.' Or any other song of theirs, but that's beside the point. I cut the song a little short for fear of being sued and/or having my story deleted.

And their band name sucks. But I'm not that creative with names. KARR. That stands for Kairi, Axel, Riku, and Roxas. Durr. And Knife. Larxene's band. Don't laugh at my stupid names!!

* * *

The whole band had skipped the dance to practice some more. Now they were all situated backstage fidgeting with costumes and instruments.

Axel was jumping up and down, something that he always did when he was nervous. His guitar was bobbing up and down with him, causing the strap to put a little strain on his neck.

Roxas put his hands on Axel's shoulders. "Axel, calm down before the strap takes you head off."

Axel closed his eyes and breathed deep. "I'm just so nervous. Where is Demyx?"

"Right here!" Demyx flew into the room, with Axel's guitar pick in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. Zexion followed closely behind.

"Alright, before you die of nervousness, I want to tell you something." Zexion stared at Axel. "You do know that you reformed this school, right?"

Axel laughed a bit. "Zexion, I wasn't the one that did that. You did. If you never had come, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now." Axel shot a glance at Roxas, who was helping Riku adjust his guitar strap. "I would have never gotten so close to Roxas."

"And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten so close to Demyx." Zexion hugged Axel, which was a rarity for him. Axel hugged back, a smiled at their embrace.

Demyx smiled. "Alright guys, Axel's on in 5 minutes, and that's my boyfriend, go hug your own, Ax." Demyx stuck his tongue out at Axel playfully.

Axel smiled and shook his head. Kairi walked backstage, and much to his pleasure, she had also switched out her outfit for something much more not pornographic...

Riku stared at her for a moment. "Where's the other outfit?"

"Riku, I didn't feel right in that. It was just… way too much. Or... little, I guess." Kairi surveyed her new clothes. "I like this a lot better."

Riku smiled at her and kisser her forehead. "I think you look much sexier in this then you did in the one that I picked out. I'm sorry for even trying to make you wear that."

"That's okay Riku, next time you try to buy me clothes, don't let your penis do the choosing for you." She patted his chest and then walked over to Roxas.

Riku just stood there. "Eh. She has a point."

Axel looked through the side curtain too see what was going on, onstage.

Xigbar was holding a microphone, clapping for a girl, who was taking a bow for the audience.

"And that was Olette, singing her original song, 'All my Love.'

Olette was smiling brightly. She was waving to the audience as she walked over to the side curtain, right past Axel.

Xigbar held his hands up, to shush everyone. "Alright, our next act is one of my students, who is a talented keyboardist, please give a warm welcome to Vexen!"

A guy who Axel assumed was Vexen slunk past him and onto the stage, where Sora and some guy that Axel didn't recognize were carrying on Vexen's keyboard, and placing it center stage.

Vexen took a seat at the Keyboard, and began to announce his song into the microphone that Xigbar held up to his face.

"Axel, come on." Zexion pulled Axel back and into their small group. Zexion handed him the water bottle, and Axel took a drink then handed it back.

"Okay guys. You're on next." Demyx said. "You guys are gunna Rock!"

The nerves were showing on every band member's face. Roxas pulled Axel aside and gave him a quick kiss. "We can do this. Let's make your papa proud."

Riku was watching them, but for some reason… he wasn't phased by the fact that they kissed. Well, not as much as it would normally bother him. Kairi was smiling at them.

"Aren't they adorable."

Riku looked at her. "You don't care that they're gay?"

She laughed at this. "No! Riku, love doesn't discriminate. Who cares if they like guys? It doesn't mean that they're freaks or something."

Riku felt a twinge of guilt race through him. When he looked at it in Kairi's point of view, it all made sense. She was right, and he shouldn't care, as long as his friends were happy. He made a note to apologize to them later for being such a jackass about everything. He was especially going to apologize to Zexion, who he'd been the meanest to.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"It's just, I never looked at it like you do until now. And you're right." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Demyx motioned them over. "Come on, they're announcing you right now!" Kairi and Riku rushed over to the side curtain.

Axel began bouncing again. Roxas just shook his head, and gripped his drumsticks tightly. His drum was set has been on stage the whole time, because it was too much to carry between acts.

"Alright, this is a band of all my favorite students, and a girl from our sister school. They've named their band KARR, and I'm guessing after their names!" He paused a moment for a laugh from the audience. "Give a warm welcome to Kairi, Axel, Riku, and Roxas!"

All four of them ran onstage, cheering. Roxas look a seat at his drum set, Riku and Axel plugged their guitars into the amps, and Kairi took the microphone that Xigbar (who was now offstage) previously occupied.

Namine was in the crowd cheering Kairi's name.

"Alright, we're going to play a song by Paramore called 'That's What You Get.' Hit it!"

Riku, Roxas, and Axel began playing. Kairi was just bobbing her head until she came in.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

Axel couldn't help but smile at Roxas, who always got so into the song.

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

Kairi was using the whole stage, and Axel couldn't help but notice that she was an excellent performer.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Hey, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

Riku was nodding his head with every beat… sending his hair flying in every way. It almost made him look… sexy…

Sora was in the front row, dancing with Namine.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

With the last chord, Axel threw his arm in the air. The audience was applauding loudly. Kairi look a bow, and she was breathing heavily. Roxas got up from his drum set and stood over by Axel. They both smiled at each other. Riku slung his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

&!&!

It was almost time for them to announce the finalists, and then the winner. Axel's nervous habit of jumping up and down had rubbed off on Roxas as well.

All the performers were crammed backstage awaiting the announcement.

"Alright, it's that time! I'm going to announce our four finalists that our wonderful judges chose." He took a moment to open the envelope. "and they are… Knife (Larxene's band), Olette, Vexen… and our last finalist is… KARR!" The applause was deafening.

All eight of the finalists went onstage.

"Now guess what?" Xigbar paused for a moment. "You- the students get to choose the winner by applause. I'm going to call a name, then you clap, and then the judges will judge by a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, who got the most applause. So get ready to scream your lungs out!"

"I didn't know he was going to do that…" Axel whispered to Roxas.

"Well, it kinda makes sense. Anyway, why are you complaining? The crowd loved us!" Roxas whispered back.

"But they also clapped a lot for Olette." Axel got shushed by Roxas.

"Alright. Let's start with the beautiful Olette!" Xigbar held out his hand to her. The audience clapped, and the judges murmured amongst each other and wrote down a number. They did that for Vexen, Knife, and KARR.

Xemnas walked onstage and handed Xigbar an envelope. "Here are the results. In 4th we have… Vexen!" Xemnas handed him a small trophy and shooed him offstage.

"In 3rd… Knife!" Xemnas handed Larxene a trophy that was a little bigger than Vexen's and then shooed them all off.

"Either Olette or KARR are taking home this large trophy." Xigbar said, pointing to the large trophy that Xemnas was holding.

"But before you learn who gets this trophy, why don't we tell you what the prizes are? The whole time that you all knew about this contest, we never said the prizes. They were just so HUGE that we wanted to save it for now! The winner gets a 500 gift certificate for Hollow Bastion Mall, and 4 hours of time in a recording studio! That's right! And to top that all off… they get a chance for one of their songs to be on the RADIO! Come on people! Show the finalists your love! This could be their break!"

Olette looked like she was about to faint from happiness.

Axel and Roxas were shocked, and Kairi and Riku were hugging. If they won this… then they wouldn't need to worry about college or anything like that… they could be famous!

"Alright. And the winner is…"

Olette was crossing her fingers and squeezing her eyes shut.

Kairi was squeezing Riku's hand (and it was starting to turn a shade of purple).

Roxas was staring at the large trophy in Xemnas's hand. He almost looked like he was drooling.

The few seconds seemed to turn into hours for Axel. Xigbar was slowly opening the winning envelope, and Axel fought the urge to run over and rip it open.

Xigbar slowly opened the paper, revealing small writing that Axel couldn't make out.

"Give it up for…"

Axel almost pounced on Xigbar to get him to say it already. He could see the people in the audience leaning forward in their seats with anticipation.

"KARR!" The song they played erupted through the speakers in the room, and some of the judges shot confetti on the stage. The audience delivered another deafening round of applause. Olette slunk off with the 2nd place trophy that Xemnas gave her.

Everyone was hugging, and Kairi was basically crying from being so happy. Zexion and Demyx rushed on and congratulated everyone. Namine hopped on stage and nearly knocked Kairi over with the force of her hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Kai!" Namine said.

Xigbar handed Kairi the certificate. He told her that someone from the studio would talk to them during school the next day. He got off stage and sat with judges.

Axel couldn't help it, he didn't care what the judges and the other students thought, he kissed Roxas right there. It took Roxas by surprise, but he was happy about it anyway.

How could he not be? They just won the contest of their lives.

* * *

Epilogue will come out soon! Please Review!


	18. Epilogue

Here's the Epilogue! It's short, but I guess that's normal.

* * *

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"97 bottles-"

"OKAY WE GET IT!" Axel wanted to rip his hair out. Demyx and Zexion singing almost made you want to kill yourself. Riku and Kairi were lucky that they were riding in another car.

"Hey, shut up. You guys got to be rock stars today, why can't we sing a friendly little song?" Zexion stuck his head between Roxas and Axel.

"Because," Roxas was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "we're good at it. You're not!"

"That was RUDE!" Demyx stuck his head up right by Zexion's.

"You guys, sit back before we get pulled over." Axel commanded.

Zexion and Demyx sat back. "Uh, turn here. Look for building A687."

Roxas did as he was told, and then parked in front of that building.

Riku and Kairi parked right next to them. Everyone got out of the car.

"OH MY GOD I'M FREE!" Kairi fell out of the car and ran over to Axel and Roxas. "Riku was singing '99 bottles of Beer on the Wall.'"

"So were Demyx and Zexion." Roxas shuddered. It was almost as bad as Sora's guitar playing.

"I feel your pain." She put her hand to her heart. Zexion led them into the building and buzzed Marluxia's room.

"Marly, It's me." Zexion said into the speaker.

_"Alright, the door's unlocked, come on in."_

They headed up to apartment 604. Marluxia had one foot in the door, and was yelling something to someone else in the apartment. He opened the door for them.

"Woah, I didn't know that you were bringing friends." Marluxia eyed them all.

"Yeah, this is Demyx, Kairi, Riku, and Axel."

"Axel… I remember you!" Marluxia pulled Axel into a crushing hug. "How long's it been? Like, 4 years?"

"Y-Yeah." Axel managed to choke out. Marluxia let him go.

"Well come on in." Marluxia led them into the kitchen, where there were a few 20 year olds talking.

"Beers in the fridge, in the living room, basically in every room. Knock yourselves out. And you didn't get it from me." Marluxia walked into the living room. Everyone grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Riku, Kairi, Zexion, and Demyx went out into the living room.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and led him out onto the small deck.

"What's up?" Roxas asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"I'm not really ready to go in there yet. I just want to spend time with you." Axel said. He took a seat right next to Roxas.

"Yeah. Tonight was great." Roxas snuggled into Axel.

"I know. We scored recording studio time and radio airtime. I didn't think something like that would come out of it." Axel took a sip of his beer.

"What if the band does make it big?" Roxas asked. "Everything will change."

"I know. But maybe it's for the better."

"Nothing's better than now, Ax. Just promise me, that if we do get famous, you won't change."

"I promise. You have to promise me too."

"I promise, Axel."

"Now come on, I think they are playing a drinking game, and I can whoop their asses at it."

* * *

I was going to post my new story after this, but i need to work with it a bit, so expect it in the next few days!


End file.
